Code Sharingan
by Catsi563
Summary: When Itahci fails to kill his clan, The Uchiha succeeded in its coup and became the Uchiha empire. Now years later Sasuke and Sakura return to throw the empire down. But they're defeated by a ninja the likes of which theyve never seen before Naruto Uchiha
1. Return of the banished prince

**Code Sharingan**

A NaruSaku Story

Chapter 1: Return of the Banished Prince

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is terrible..." Sakura murmured bitterly as they surveyed the wreckage of a small River Country village.

"This is the kind of thing the Uchiha Empire does," Sasuke muttered, being no stranger to the Uchiha's methods. Ever since Itachi's failed assassination of the Uchiha clan eight years ago, the Uchiha had went ahead with their plan to take over Konoha. Soon after, the rest of Fire Country fell to their power as well. But the Uchiha weren't just satisfied with controlling Fire Country, they needed to conquer surrounding nations as well, such as Wave, Waterfall, Rice Field, Tea, Grass... River Country was merely the latest to be violently swallowed up into the Uchiha Empire.

"Well, this is as far as we can take you guys," Kakashi said solemnly, ruffling Sasuke's already messy hair.

"Good luck to all of you," Asuma grinned.

"Be careful," Baki muttered stoically.

"We'll free Konoha from the Uchiha for sure, you can count on us," Neji frowned, seeing the Fire Country border off in the distance.

Ever since the Uchiha had taken over Fire Country and had begun expanding, the ninja world had been in a constant state of war. This would be the first public Chuunin Exam in eight years, but because it was held in the Uchiha Empire, jounin sensei from enemy countries had not been allowed in. The Sand would send only three teams of genin: Gaara's team with Temari and Kankurou, Shikamaru's team with Neji and TenTen, and Sasuke's team with Hinata and Sakura.

But because the Chuunin Exams had not been held for eight years due to war, these Sand genin were already sixteen and seventeen. Genin in times of war were far more powerful than the genin that peacetime produced.

These genin did not intend to participate in the Chuunin Exams. No, that was just a guise. Their real objective... assassination of the Uchiha Clan head, Uchiha Fugaku.

"We'll crush them... bring them to their knees," Sasuke growled, clenching his fists in anger. "I'll avenge what they did to Itachi-niisan..."

**[]========[]**

"Senju-san... Senju Sasuke-san?"

"Huh? Oh, yes?" Sasuke blinked. It had been years since he had been exiled from the Uchiha Empire, years since he had adopted the First Hokage's name as a sign of rebellion, but he was still not accustomed to it. No matter how much he despised his heritage, he would always be Uchiha Sasuke.

"Passport, please," the attendant asked again.

Sasuke wordlessly produced a Wind Country passport, still not taking his eyes off the magnificent structures that the Uchiha had built where Konoha had once stood. The Uchiha had even taken down the Hokage Monument that had been carved into the side of the mountain. This Konoha was not the village he remembered fleeing all those years ago.

"Thank you, you may proceed," the attendant nodded.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief once Sasuke joined her and Hinata on the other side of the security gate. "You don't think they suspect anything, do you?" she asked apprehensively.

"They will if you two keep fidgeting so nervously," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go."

"Aren't we going to wait for the others?" Hinata asked. "Temari-san's team and Shikamaru-kun's team are still going through security."

"That Gaara gives me the creeps," Sasuke muttered, going on ahead.

"Hey, look, a team from the Waterfall Village," Sakura pointed out as the three of them made their way to inn that they would be staying at for the duration of the Chuunin Exams. "Do you think that they might have originally been from Konoha like us?"

"They're part of the Uchiha Empire now, so it doesn't matter," Sasuke muttered.

"I guess so," Sakura sighed.

After the Uchiha takeover of Konoha and Fire Country, many Leaf ninja had fled and scattered all around to neighboring countries. Majority of the refugees had ended up in the Sand Village of Wind Country. Weaker countries, such as Waterfall and Wave, had been conquered by the Uchiha and absorbed into the empire soon after the fall of Konoha.

"Hinata, you holding up okay?" Sakura asked worriedly, noticing the weird looks that the residents of Konoha were giving them.

"Ah, yes, I'm okay," Hinata replied softly but still unable to hide the discomfort in her voice. The Hyuuga clan had been longtime rivals with the Uchiha and had suffered the most during the takeover. Hinata and Neji, who was part of Shikamaru's team, would be the first Hyuuga to step foot inside Uchiha Empire since the takeover.

"Maybe you should have used a henge after all," Sakura remarked.

"No, I'll be okay, really," Hinata replied. Using a henge to disguise their Hyuuga appearance had been the original plan, but Neji had been too stubborn, too proud of his Hyuuga heritage, to do such a thing, so she had followed his example. Ever since the Uchiha takeover, the division between the main and branch families had been abolished due to the need for combined strength.

"Is this the place?" Sasuke asked, stopping in front of an inn.

"Yup," Sakura nodded, leading the way. She checked in with the innkeeper and got the keys to their rooms.

"We should get some sleep, we're going to need it," Sasuke said, taking the key to the smaller room. "I'll see you two later tonight."

"Rest up, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as her dark-haired teammate disappeared into his room. "I think I'm going to look around a little, so you should go ahead and rest up too," she said, handing a key to their room to Hinata.

"Where will you be going?" Hinata asked worriedly. The Uchiha Empire was very a very hostile and imperialistic nation, and she didn't like the idea of Sakura going off on her own.

"Hmm... visit my old home, I guess... if it's still there anyway," Sakura replied with a sad smile. "I'll be fine, so don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Okay... I'll see you later then," Hinata replied hesitantly before disappearing into their room.

On the way downstairs, Sakura ran into the two other genin teams from the Sand. "I'll be back soon, just going to go take a look around," Sakura explained when Shikamaru gave her a questioning look.

"Don't take too long," Neji warned stoically before going on ahead up the stairs.

"You want me to go with you?" TenTen volunteered.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay," Sakura assured.

Once out of the inn, she let out a deep sigh. It had been eight years since the Uchiha takeover of Konoha, and she had only been eight years old at the time, so she couldn't remember exactly what the village had looked like back then, but she knew that it had changed a lot. She was sixteen now, and the village she had once called home was now a reflection of Uchiha tradition, simple in its beauty and magnificence.

It wasn't just the Uchiha that lived in the village that was once Konoha though. Not all of Konoha's inhabitants had fled after the Uchiha takeover. Many of the Konoha ninja who had remained had been allowed to wear the crest of the leaf, but the Uchiha themselves wore their own family crest upon their forehead protectors. Sakura and the refugees who had fled Konoha to their closest and most powerful ally, however, now wore the symbol of the Sand, showing her allegiance to Wind Country.

"Young Lady, would you happen to be a former Konoha kunoichi?"

Startled, Sakura's hand immediately went to her equipment pouch, but she relaxed when she realized that it was just an old man running a small ramen stand. "Ichiraku Ramen?" she read out loud. "Um... yes, I was from Konoha, but I'm here for the Chuunin Exams as a genin from the Sand now."

"It must be your first time back in a long time then! Are you hungry? Have a seat and I'll whip you up something on the house!" Teuchi chuckled in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly accept free food," Sakura replied, reaching for her wallet.

"Nonsense! I'm just glad to see former Konoha ninja doing well," Teuchi exclaimed as he placed a steaming bowl of delicious-smelling ramen in front of her. "Other nations have adopted quite the negative view of Fire Country ever since the Uchiha took over, so while representatives from around the world are here for the Chuunin Exams, I'd like to show them, through ramen, that the people here aren't so bad."

Sakura discreetly ran a test for poison on the ramen, and while she felt guilty for doubting the old man, she couldn't be too careful. When the food turned up clean, she sighed in relief, glad that the old man really was just that... a kind old man. "Thank you very much, sir."

"I really do hope you don't think too badly of Fire Country," Teuchi smiled.

"I..." Sakura bit her lip.

"The Uchiha have done some terrible things... and they ruthlessly conquer surrounding nations with an iron fist, but there are still people living here who carry the old Konoha will of fire," Teuchi explained wistfully as he glanced up to the mountain where the faces of the Hokage had once been carved.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said with a soft smile. "And... this ramen... it's delicious."

"You're always welcome for another bowl," he grinned as she finished up.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, getting up. "Thank you for the meal. Good day, sir."

"Good luck in the exams!"

"Thank you!" Sakura grinned and waved back before heading out. '_I'll free these people from the Uchiha... I promise..._'

Sakura then soon found herself at the spot where her house had once stood. It was now a park. She let out a long sigh as she sat down at one of the swings. Her parents had died during the Uchiha takeover, and she had sworn revenge ever since then. "Mom... Dad... I miss you..."

"Hey, look at what we have here! It's a ninja from the Sand!"

"How about we take care of her now and get rid of some of the competition?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she bolted up with a kunai in hand. She was surrounded by two teams of Uchiha genin. "Engaging in combat before the exams begin is against the rules," Sakura warned, trying to diffuse the situation without having to resort to violence. "It could get you disqualified, or even spark a war between our countries."

"Wind Country ain't gonna go to war with the mighty Uchiha Empire over one puny genin girl," one of the Uchiha taunted.

"And this is our territory, so we make the rules here," another one added while leering at her

Then, all of a sudden, a figure appeared right in front of her, his incredible speed causing her eyes to widen in shock. He had been so fast that Sakura hadn't even sensed him until he had stopped moving. "Alright, move along. It's behavior like this that causes the rest of the world to hate us so much, so quit it," the new arrival scolded.

"Y-y-yes, sir!"

Sakura found it interesting how the two teams of Uchiha genin had suddenly been reduced to sniveling cowards in the presence of this new person. "Th-thank you," she stammered once the Uchiha teams went on their way.

"No prob, anything for such a beautiful girl as yourself," he grinned, turning around so that she could see his face for the first time. He wore typical Uchiha robes with the symbol of the fan emblazoned on his forehead protector, and he had fully activated sharingan eyes. But, unlike any Uchiha she had ever seen, he had blond hair.

She caught herself blushing but quickly fought it off. Blond hair or not, he was still an Uchiha, and the only Uchiha she had ever trusted had changed his name to Senju a long time ago, Senju Sasuke.

"Here for the Chuunin Exams?" he asked cheerfully. At her nod He smiled and she felt a warm feeling in her stomach "I'll be cheering for you then."

And before Sakura could say anything more, he was gone.

**[]========[]**

"Everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked as the three genin teams from the Sand gathered on the rooftop of the inn they were staying at later that evening. "Neji, what you got?"

"There have already been two attempted assassinations, one from the Rock genin and one from the Mist genin, both failed," Neji reported. "There is one assassination attempt currently ongoing by a twelve-man operation consisting of Cloud genin."

"I guess we weren't the only ones crazy enough to send a couple team of genin to assassinate Emperor Uchiha," Kankurou chuckled. "At this rate, there won't be enough teams left for them to hold the Chuunin Exams tomorrow."

"Well, I guess we might as well get started," Shikamaru announced. "We'll use the Cloud operation as a diversion. They have the same objective as we do anyway."

"Gaara, ready?" Temari asked.

"Hmph," Gaara merely grunted in acknowledgement as he spread out his sand discreetly into the castle. While Shukaku inside of him was screaming for blood, Gaara had already tired of killing after fighting a war for eight long years. He was glad that he would be taking a surveillance role in this operation. Constant war could turn even the most bloodthirsty killer into a bitter and jaded pacifist.

"Alright, what's the situation look like?" Shikamaru asked, spreading out a blueprint of each floor.

Gaara closed his eyes and used his sand to detect the presence of every person inside the castle. Then, wordlessly, he began marking the positions of the Uchiha guards and the Cloud genin intruders. Then he frowned when his sand suddenly blacked out on him. "You're on your own after the seventh floor."

"Why aren't these guards here, here, here, and here not helping the guards who are engaging the Cloud teams?" Shikamaru frowned, pointing to the location of the guards on the lower floors. He had thought that the Cloud would provide a distraction, but it seemed as though many of the guards did not even budge from their positions.

"The Cloud genin did not engage in battle on floors one through six," Gaara replied stoically. "I see no indication that a fight happened anywhere on those floors, but I do not believe Uchiha security to be so lax that genin could get past so easily, so I assume the guards let them through."

"What?!" TenTen gasped.

"What the hell does that mean?" Neji frowned.

"It means that Uchiha Fugaku is a cocky bastard," Sasuke growled. "He's just toying with them!"

"What's on the seventh floor then?" Sakura asked.

"The Cloud have been defeated by a single ninja on the seventh floor," Gaara shook his head. "I did not get a good look."

"Whatever, whoever it is, I'll crush him," Sasuke growled.

"Alright, change of plans," Shikamaru announced. "Temari, Kankurou and Neji, I want you three to scale the castle from the outside. Hinata and TenTen will provide covering fire. Sakura and Sasuke will engage the guard on the seventh floor and make sure he doesn't notice Temari, Kankurou, and Neji. If possible, get rid of him, and meet up with the others upstairs. Once you reach the Emperor's quarters on the eighth floor, try to take him out if you can. If, for whatever reason, you can't, then blast a hole through the wall big enough for TenTen to snipe the Emperor from outside but make sure it looks like it wasn't on purpose so that they don't expect anything. Got that?"

"We're ready to go when you guys are," TenTen reported as she charged two long metal rails with lightning element to create a makeshift electromagnetic accelerator sniper rifle.

Hinata loaded up the ammo, the miniature metal-jacketed kunai round floating in the magnetic field created by the two parallel rails. Then she put her hands over TenTen's eyes and channeled her chakra into them to create a zoom sniper scope. "Byakugan!"

"Alright... operation, commence!" Shikamaru ordered and instantly the five infiltrators took off in a flash. "Gaara, what we got?"

"It seems that the Uchiha don't like us as much as the Cloud," Gaara remarked, drawing the movement of the guards on the blueprint map.

"TenTen, cover Kankurou, Temari, and Neji!" Shikamaru snapped as he saw guards already swarming up the sides the castle after the three intruders.

"Way ahead of ya! Aim and firing!" TenTen smirked as she fired off a round and knocked off the guard that was about to catch up to Kankurou. "Hinata, cool and reload!"

"Hai!" Hinata quickly used her water element to cool off the metal rails of the rifle before loading in another kunai round.

"Alright, Sakura, Sasuke, can you hear me?" Shikamaru asked into his radio transmitter as he glanced at Gaara's real-time movement diagram. "You got two guards headed your way from the west corridor, so head straight up from your position, and do it fast."

"Roger that," came Sasuke's reply over the radio. "We found the stairs. We're going up to the second floor."

Gaara immediately switched to the second floor blueprint and began drawing in the positions of the guards as sensed by his surveillance sand.

"There aren't too many guards on this floor. It seems like they went to check out all the raucous outside," Shikamaru informed. "But take the stairs over on the west side of the building. There are guards on the side that you're on."

"I'm not too good with directions, so could you use left and right instead of east and west?" Sakura asked sheepishly over the radio.

"Just follow Sasuke's lead," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "TenTen, how's it on your side?"

"They're up to the fifth floor now," Hinata reported.

"But they're going to find our position soon," TenTen muttered as her hands were beginning to blister from the intense frictional heat output of the magnetic accelerator sniper rifle. She had slowed the rounds fired to subsonic speeds, so it was a relatively quiet weapon, but any competent ninja could deduce a projectile's origin based on just angle of fire and direction.

"Alright, we're going to change position, so give us the heads up when you reach the third floor," Shikamaru said into his radio as he picked up the blueprints.

"Copy that," Sasuke replied.

"That building over there!" Shikamaru ordered, pointing to the one with a large water tank on the rooftop. TenTen, Hinata, and Gaara all picked up their equipment and followed suit.

"We're on the third floor," Sakura informed. "We found a clear path up to the fourth, so we're going to go on ahead."

"Affirmative," Shikamaru replied as Gaara quickly set up the fourth floor blueprint and marked the position of all the guards.

"We're going to head over to a different position so that you guys don't have to keep moving," TenTen said before she and Hinata quickly hopped across the rooftops.

"Sasuke! Quick, hide in the bathroom on your left!" Shikamaru ordered, seeing Gaara draw a line heading towards Sasuke and Sakura's position.

"Why a bathroom?" Sakura groaned quietly.

"Okay, you're clear. Head east, if you can make it to the stairs in under thirty seconds, the patrol guards will miss seeing you by a hair," Shikamaru informed as he watched Gaara promptly draw a line and quickly made the calculations in his head. "Go! Go! Go!"

"We're going! Keep your pants on!" Sakura panted as she and Sasuke made a mad dash for the stairs.

"Sasuke, there are guards coming down those stairs from the fifth floor," Shikamaru added quickly. "Take them out as quietly as possible."

"Roger that," Sasuke replied stoically over the radio. "Clear."

"Those were the only guards on the fifth floor, so you're clear to keep going up to the sixth," Shikamaru said.

"The sixth is clear too," Gaara added. "It's the seventh floor that will be a problem."

**[]========[]**

When Sasuke and Sakura got up to the seventh floor, they found that it was completely different from all previous floors. There were no corridors, it was just one large wide open room with the stairway up to the eight floor guarded by a single ninja.

"Shikamaru, you there?" Sakura asked, but the only reply was the crackling buzz of static. "We lost him. What now?"

"We take the bastard on, that's what," Sasuke muttered, activating his sharingan. Despite still technically being a genin, he was one of the most powerful ninja in Wind Country, so he was confident he could take on whoever his father could throw at him.

"Welcome home, Sasuke!" the single guard greeted with a cheerful booming voice.

Sasuke glared as he made his way out into the open, followed by Sakura close behind. "Who are you?"

"Ah, it's you!" Sakura gasped, recognizing the blond Uchiha.

"Why, it's the pink-haired beauty from this afternoon," the blond chuckled good-naturedly.

"Answer my question!" Sasuke demanded fiercely. He never recalled meeting such a flamboyant Uchiha before. "Who are you?!"

"Me? I'm going to be the hokage someday, so remember this name... I am Uchiha Naruto!" he declared with a brash laugh as the Sharingan fully evolved spun in his eyes.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** This story is from the mind of the Amazing Digifruit, and is a collaborative effort between him, myself and other members of the Heaven and earth community. Future chapters will be posted here as they are written.


	2. Enter the Ninja

**Code Sharingan**

A NaruSaku story

Chapter 2: Enter the Ninja

* * *

"You... you're a transplant," Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked into those familiar sharingan wheels. "Those eyes... THOSE BELONG TO ITACHI!!!" he screamed in fury as he immediately charged in with his hand crackling with electricity. "CHIDORI!!!"

"Chidori," Naruto murmured with a smug smirk as he easily copied the hand seals for the technique with his sharingan.

The sound of two thousand chirping birds turned into an ear-piercing scream as the two techniques clashed into each other, resulting in a tremendous explosion. Sasuke was sent sprawling backwards, where Sakura caught him.

"I'd suggest you two turn back now if that's all you got," Naruto advised solemnly as the smoke cleared, revealing him unscathed. "You're no match for the Emperor's personal guard, Tobi, as you are now."

"Why are you protecting them? I know you're a good guy! You know what terrible things they've done, so why?!" Sakura pleaded, trying to negotiate. "Help us, and we can free Konoha from them!"

"I am helping you," Naruto replied with a small grin. "I'm saving your lives by telling you two to turn back now. The assassination squads from the Cloud, Mist, and Rock have all escaped with their lives thanks to me, so I advise you to do the same."

"I won't turn back!" Sasuke snarled as he got back up to his feet. He then charged in with taijutsu, knowing that ninjutsu and genjutsu wouldn't work against a sharingan master.

Naruto merely sidestepped and clotheslined Sasuke straight across the throat with ease and tossed him back to Sakura. "I'll say it again... turn back. I already have a kage bunshin outside to deal with your three friends. They've already retreated."

"Kage bunshin?" Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "You're telling me... that you were at half strength... this whole time?"

"Precisely! You're quite the sharp one," Naruto chuckled. "I have my chakra distributed equally between me and one kage bunshin."

"He's bluffing, Sakura, don't believe him," Sasuke frowned.

"And if I'm not?" Naruto smirked as he created a chidori in each hand.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Chidori was a high-drain technique, and yet here he was creating two at the same time with ease. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Monster? That hurts, Sasuke," Naruto grinned, silencing the chirping of the two thousand birds by calling off the two chidori. He replaced the electricity with two spheres of demonic red chakra. "But you're right, I am a monster. The only thing keeping the demon's chakra under control is these sharingan eyes... so be thankful, Sasuke... your brother Itachi protects you even now."

"Sasuke... we should retreat," Sakura advised quietly.

"No, I'm so close!" Sasuke seethed. "Father killed Itachi-niisan... so I have to make him pay!!!" He immediately charged in recklessly, throwing a vicious series of punches and kicks, none of which connected with their target.

"Sasuke, you're strong, indeed strong enough to kill your father, but not strong enough get through Tobi," Naruto sighed. He knocked Sasuke off balance with a quick spinning sweep kick and then, continuing with the momentum, he followed up with a spinning roundhouse kick to send him flying backwards. "Come back when you're stronger."

"I'm strong enough NOW!" Sasuke shot back stubbornly as he struggled to his feet.

Sakura bit her lip nervously as she saw the fire and determination in Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke..."

"No, I said I'm not turning back now, Sakura," Sasuke repeated.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before clenching her gloved fists. "Sasuke... I'll keep him busy, you go on ahead."

"Sakura..." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "But he's too strong for you to handle."

"I only have to keep him busy long enough for you to get past him, right?" Sakura grinned confidently, trying to hide the fear that she really felt. She knew for a fact that she didn't stand a chance, but she still had to try. Sasuke wasn't the only one who wanted to rid the world of Emperor Uchiha Fugaku, she too wanted to free her old home from the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked into her eyes to confirm her resolve. "Alright... but don't get yourself killed..."

"You too," Sakura nodded with a smile. "Now go!" Sakura charged in at Naruto with her fist reared back, ready to attack.

"Sorry, but I don't want to fight you," Naruto grinned, catching her punch easily as Sasuke rushed past them towards the stairs leading up to the eighth floor. "And there he goes." He sighed sadly.

Sakura eyed him cautiously as he took a seat in front of the stairway. "You're... you're not going to go after him?"

"He's not going to listen to me," Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "He'll just have to experience for himself how powerful Tobi really is to get it through that thick skull of his. Let's just hope he survives, yeah?"

"Tobi... who is this Tobi person?" Sakura asked, still on her guard. Intelligence reports had never mentioned anyone named Tobi, but then again, they had also failed to mention Uchiha Naruto.

"Uchiha Tobi," Naruto shrugged again. "All I know is that he's damn strong and can wipe the floor with me."

"Will he... kill Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her voice wavering as she was already beginning to regret not insisting on an all-out retreat.

"If you want me to, I'll go up and bail him out if needed," he assured coolly.

"But... isn't that... treason?" she asked. She didn't understand this person at all. Was he an ally or an enemy? "Won't they kill _you_ if you do that?"

"My life isn't worth too much," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"How can you say that? You're even stronger than Sasuke... if you join us, you'd be our best hope to bring down the Uchiha Empire," she pleaded. Even if his eyes weren't originally his, she could tell by looking at them that he was a good person.

"I'm biding my time," he smiled. "I'll bring it down from the inside... and then I'll become Hokage."

"N-Naruto was your name?" she stammered.

"Believe it," he smirked.

Then, suddenly, her ears perked up as she heard footsteps behind her. "A trap?" she accused, reaching for a kunai as Uchiha guards stormed up the stairs from the sixth floor.

"I've got everything under control, guys," Naruto sighed as he waved off the guards. "Nothing to see here, move along!"

"But, sir!" one of the guards protested. "She's a prisoner! We'll take her away for interrogation right away, sir!"

Naruto let out another deep sigh as he got to his feet and produced a pair of chakra-reinforced handcuffs. He placed one on his left wrist and the other on Sakura's right wrist. "I like her," he grinned, causing Sakura's cheeks to flare up with a blush. "I don't think I'd be comfortable with the idea of her going through the regular treatment prisoners get, so I'll take care of her myself."

"But, sir!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he created a violent red chakra fireball in his hand. "You have something to say?"

"N-N-No, sir!" the guards stammered before retreating back downstairs.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled, immediately unlocking her half of the handcuffs.

"You're... letting me go?" she asked in a surprised voice as she gently rubbed at her wrist. "Letting a prisoner go is punishable by death..."

"As I said before, my life isn't worth a damn compared to yours," Naruto replied nonchalantly as he took his position at the base of the stairs leading up to the top floor once again.

"H-h-how can you say that so easily?" she stammered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. And, for some reason, even though she was free to go, she just couldn't leave this person alone.

-ooOoo-

"Sasuke, I know you're there," Fugaku called out in a stoic voice.

"Tche," Sasuke stopped the string of hand seals for the raikiri, Kakashi's famous assassination technique, and instead slowly walked out into the open. "Father..."

"You've grown much, I'm surprised you got past Naruto," Fugaku remarked, nodding in approval. "Did you have a chance to greet your mother before coming here?"

"No... I'll go do that after I kill you," Sasuke hissed, charging up the raikiri.

"That's a shame, your mother would have really wanted to see you," Fugaku replied. "But you're still not worthy of my time. Tobi, get rid of him."

"Whatever you say, sir," came a comedic-sounding voice from the shadows.

Sasuke turned his attention towards the mysterious masked and cloaked figure. He could see the sharingan through the single eye hole of the mask, so he knew it was an Uchiha... but who? He didn't recall any powerful Uchiha named Tobi. "Are you a transplant too?"

"No, my boy... as cliché as it sounds, I'm your worst nightmare!" Tobi cackled as a violent storm of chakra began encircling him. "Time to play!"

**[]========[]**

"Wh-wh-what is that?" Sakura stammered as she fell to her knees, overwhelmed by the enormous chakra and killer intent radiating from the floor above. She had never felt anything like it before. It felt like she was being suffocated and crushed all at once.

"Tobi..." Naruto murmured solemnly.

"Sasuke! He doesn't stand a chance against that!" Sakura screamed, making a mad dash for the stairs before Naruto took hold of her and stopped her. "Let me go! I have to go save Sasuke!"

"Stay here," he ordered sternly. "I'll go."

"P-please save him!" Sakura sobbed, her emotions going haywire from the overwhelming fear.

"Don't worry," he grinned, giving her an assuring thumbs-up. "I'll save him for you. That's a promise."

"Th-thank you," Sakura managed to choke out through her tears. Then, suddenly, she remembered the plan. She knew that Sasuke would come closer to death with every second that passed, and delaying by taking the time to explain the plan to Naruto could mean life or death for Sasuke, but she also knew that the assassination was a bigger priority, as much as it hurt her to admit it. "Wait!"

Naruto froze and spun around to face her. "What is it?"

"If you can... blast a hole through the wall... we have a sniper waiting," she explained hurriedly.

Naruto just nodded, knowing that there was no time to ask for the details, and quickly dashed up the stairs. When he got up to the top floor, he found Tobi bashing Sasuke around like a pinball. "Tobi! He's not worth your time. Let me take care of him."

"How'd this weakling get past you anyway?" Tobi chuckled, tossing Sasuke's beaten rag doll body at Naruto's feet.

"He had an incredibly attractive kunoichi distract me," Naruto laughed, almost as if he were boasting about it.

"Ah, yes, I get distracted easily by them too," Tobi giggled.

Fugaku let out an exasperated sigh. He just could not understand why his two most powerful subordinates were such clowns. "Enough! Just get him out of my sight! He's an eyesore!"

"Right away, boss!" Naruto grinned with a mock salute. He formed the hand seals for the Uchiha trademark technique before taking a deep breath. "Katon! Goukyaku no jutsu!"

The overwhelmingly gigantic fireball exploded straight through the side of the castle, blasting Sasuke clear across town. '_Hopefully his allies see that big explosion and pick him up... that technique was powerful enough to kill him ten times over considering the state that he was in, but hopefully the protection seal I hid inside the fireball kept him alive and safe... I hope_...'

"Ooh, pretty," Tobi let out an impressed whistle. "You sure are a flashy one, Naruto-kun. Even I haven't tried making one that big before."

"I try," Naruto grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an incredibly attractive kunoichi to get back to."

"Have fun!" Tobi giggled gleefully.

"I'm surrounded by fools," Fugaku groaned.

And then, all of a sudden, the deafening shockwave of a sonic boom pierced the air as a kunai, traveling at an impossible speed, flew in through the hole in the wall that Naruto had blasted open. Naruto had expected an archer or something along those lines when Sakura had mentioned a sniper, so he was clearly surprised to see something fired at such velocity.

But it wasn't fast enough. He knew that Tobi would be able to block it. "Interesting trick they had up their sleeve," Naruto chuckled as he caught the kunai sniper round before Tobi got to it. It was incredibly hot from the tremendous air friction that was caused from flying at such speeds, but it didn't bother him at all. He was more surprised that the kunai itself hadn't melted in mid-flight.

"Get a crew up here to fix that wall," Fugaku frowned, waving him off.

"Right away, sir," Naruto grinned and then let out a sigh of relief once he was in the clear. He made his way down the stairs and was actually somewhat surprised to find Sakura waiting for him. "You're still here?"

"Y-y-you told me to stay here," she stammered.

"Oh... I did?" he chuckled sheepishly.

"How's Sasuke?" she asked hopefully. "What was that explosion earlier?"

"I blasted him clear across town and made it flashy enough for your allies to see it," he assured. "They'll pick him up and hopefully they'll be smart enough to retreat. I'll admit that you guys had a pretty clever plan with that sniper and everything, but something like that would never work against Tobi."

Sakura's knees gave out as she collapsed to the floor and let out a sigh of relief. "Sasuke... I'm so glad..."

"Here, just pretend that you're my prisoner, and I'll lead you to some place you can get away safely," he offered, handcuffing her wrist to his once again. On their way down, Naruto informed some of the guards to head up to the eighth floor for repairs.

"Thank you... for saving his life... and mine..." she murmured softly as he led her out of the building, any remaining strength already having left her. The mission had been an utter failure, but she was just happy that they had all made it out alive.

"No problem, really," he replied coolly.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" she asked as they made their way through the moonlit village.

"A date would be nice," he joked. Then he suddenly felt a tug at his handcuff.

"J-just a date?" she stammered, blushing slightly she almost wished he'd stop smiling at her like that it was doing funny things to her insides and making her weak at the knees.

He let out a sigh and smiled as he studied her serious yet bashful exp​ression. He really was falling in love with his temporary prisoner. "I was just joking," he grinned. "Besides, it's not like you have that kind of free time anyway."

"You shouldn't play with a girl's heart like that," she muttered in a soft voice her disappointment evident in her voice.

"Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile as they arrived at the park where they had first met earlier that day. "Well... this should be far enough out," he remarked as he unlocked her handcuff. "Don't get caught now."

"What about you?" she asked, holding onto his sleeve with a desperate grip. "Come with me. Let's run away together."

"As romantic as that sounds, sorry, can't," he shook his head and pointed at the seal around his neck. At first, she had thought it was a fashionable choker or a tattoo, but upon closer inspection, she saw that it really was a seal, a powerful one.

"But... won't they find out that you let me go?" she protested.

"Sooner or later, yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "But don't sweat the small stuff."

"Small stuff? Letting a prisoner go is punishable by death!" she reminded. "Do you _want_ to die or something?!" For some reason the very thought of his death sent cold shudders down her spine.

"They're not going to kill me just for letting a genin kunoichi go," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Sakura? There you are!"

She spun around to see her comrades from the Sand making their escape. Kankurou was carrying a heavily injured Sasuke with his puppets. "You're all safe!"

"Who's this guy?" Shikamaru asked, nodding over towards Naruto as he readied his shadow mimic technique. "Uchiha?"

"It's okay, he's one of the good guys," Sakura insisted, shielding Naruto from her comrades.

"Don't trust him, Sakura!" TenTen warned, aiming her magnetic accelerator rifle at Naruto's heart. "His sharingan is on... he might be tricking you with a genjutsu!"

"He's a transplant like Kakashi-sensei! His sharingan is _always_ on!" Sakura protested.

"Go on, you should join your comrades and get Sasuke some medical attention fast," Naruto advised, urging Sakura along. "There's a small town to the southwest where you can rest and get Sasuke treated. It's a rebel hospital disguised as a veterinary clinic; just tell them that Naruto sent you."

"But..." Sakura hesitated. Now that she had confirmed that all of her comrades were safe, she suddenly felt the need to leave Naruto's side diminish greatly. She couldn't explain it, but she just couldn't leave him alone.

"We don't have much time," Neji reminded, keeping a constant watch with his byakugan.

That's when Sakura made her decision. "I'm staying here," she resolved, causing everyone to gasp.

"What?! Are you nuts?!" Kankurou sputtered.

"This is Uchiha central!" Temari reminded.

"There are many good people here! I can work on freeing Konoha and getting rid of the Uchiha from the inside!" Sakura insisted.

"Uchiha heading our way," Neji warned, expanding his field of vision to its limits.

Shikamaru groaned in frustration, not knowing what to do. "You!" he frowned, turning to Naruto. "Can we really trust you?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, putting a protective arm around Sakura's slender shoulders. "I'll protect her with my life."

"That will have to do," Shikamaru muttered, seeing Neji and Hinata getting noticeably antsier with their byakugan activated. "I guess this is farewell for now then, eh, Sakura?"

"Goodbye, guys, we'll see each other again when the Uchiha fall," Sakura assured with a grin.

"Good luck, Sakura," Hinata said softly, giving her a gentle hug.

"You sure found a cute one," TenTen teased, causing Sakura to blush a little. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, I will," Sakura nodded.

With their farewells said, the Sand genin immediately retreated just in time before a squad of Uchiha police arrived. "Sir, did you see..."

"I saw nothing," Naruto said immediately, cutting off the police officer in mid-sentence. Then he brought Sakura protectively into his arms, causing her to yelp a little in surprise. "And, now, can't you see that I'm in the middle of some very important business here with this lovely young lady? Shoo!"

"Y-y-yes, sir!" the officers stammered before going on their way.

"W-w-was that really necessary?" she sputtered in a flustered voice once they were alone again. "And you can let go of me now!"

"I don't want to," he teased playfully, pulling her even closer into his embrace. He had expected her to struggle against him, but surprisingly, she didn't put up much of a fight.

"I'm home..." she whispered, realizing where it was that he had taken her. It was the park where they had first met, where her house used to be.

"Welcome home," he whispered back, cradling her protectively in his arms.

**[]========[]**

"We need a doctor! Now!" Shikamaru shouted as he burst into a local clinic at the nearby town that Naruto had specified.

"This is a _veterinary_ clinic," the Inuzuka nurse at the check-in desk shook her head when she saw the heavily injured Sasuke. "We only treat animals."

"Some guy named Naruto sent us here! He said that you could help!" TenTen added as Kankurou's puppets carried Sasuke in.

"Naruto?" the Inuzuka nurse frowned. Then, seeing the emblem for the Sand village etched onto all of their forehead protectors, she nodded. "Yamanaka-sensei!"

Shikamaru froze as a familiar blond-haired man stepped out from the back room. "Ojisan..."

"Shikamaru-kun?" Inoichi, startled, promptly sprayed out the coffee he had been drinking. "What are you doing here?!"

"Questions later, Sasuke's badly hurt," Shikamaru replied quickly.

Inoichi inspected Sasuke's injuries right there in the waiting room and whistled when he sensed the familiar invisible seal that had been placed on him. "Naruto definitely did a number on him," Inoichi chuckled as he formed the release seal. "Kai!" And, immediately, Sasuke gasped as he took in a deep breath of air, beginning to breathe regularly again.

"That Naruto guy did this to Sasuke?" TenTen gasped, alarmed. "I knew he couldn't be trusted! We need to get Sakura out of there!"

"Relax," Inoichi reassured as he began setting some of the many broken bones in his body. "Naruto saved this guy's life by making it appear that he had killed him."

"This Naruto person... can he be trusted?" Hinata asked meekly, still worried for Sakura's safety. "Is he a spy or something?"

"He's not a spy, he's one of them, third in the Uchiha chain of command" Inoichi replied, applying burn ointment to Sasuke's charred skin. "He's a good guy though, so you can trust him. Have you heard of the unprecedented economic boom in Wave Country after the Uchiha took over? Well, Naruto was the one who lead the Uchiha conquest of Wave. He did it without killing a single person, and he managed the country as a temporary governor, turning it into the one of the most prosperous nations despite its small size."

"If he's so great, then why are there so many terrible things happening to the other conquered countries?" Temari muttered. "We saw River Country with our own eyes. It's been torn apart by the Uchiha conquest, and the people there are being oppressed, living almost slave-like lives!"

"He's only one man," Inoichi shook his head. "He can't be everywhere at once no matter how hard he tries... and believe me, he's tried."

"How could we have never heard of him?" Neji muttered, slumping down into one of the waiting room chairs. He had fought against Naruto's shadow clone and had been completely overpowered but it.

"The Uchiha control the media and flow of information with an iron fist as well," the Inuzuka nurse explained, taking part in the discussion. "They keep the existence of the three most powerful Uchiha a secret... Tobi, Naruto, and Shisui."

"Emperor Uchiha has been hiding three aces up his sleeve," Shikamaru frowned. "Normally, countries try to showcase their military power in order to intimidate enemies... case in point, had the Uchiha showcased their true strength, we would have never attempted this assassination knowing that we didn't have a chance against that kind of power... but the Uchiha... they prefer to crush their enemies outright instead of merely intimidating them, so thus it's better to hide their true strength..."

"Well, that's the best I can do, since I don't specialize in medical ninjutsu," Inoichi sighed as he wrapped Sasuke up in casts and bandages. "The Uchiha mess with people's psyche with their sharingan, so my specialty is more in the neurological area. Hana, can you take him to a spare bed?"

"Right away, sir," the Inuzuka nurse nodded, leading Kankurou's puppets to the back of the clinic as they carried Sasuke's still dormant figure.

"The rest of you must be tired," Inoichi remarked with a warm smile. "There's an inn next door. Just tell them that I sent you and they won't charge you anything."

"Thank you, sir," TenTen nodded wearily, feeling the fatigue set in from firing her chakra-powered sniper rifle so many times in one night.

"Ojisan... is Ino here too?" Shikamaru asked, staying behind as the rest of his comrades left for the inn.

"Yes, she is," Inoichi grinned, patting Shikamaru on the shoulder. "Would you like to stay at our place? We have a lot of catching up to do."

**[]========[]**

"This is like a dream..." Sakura murmured to herself, submerging herself deeper in the bath that night. She blushed as she admired the shiny new wedding ring that Naruto had bought for her. In order to stay in the Uchiha capitol city, she had to marry an Uchiha, since she wasn't a citizen of Fire Country anymore. It was a marriage just for appearances, a political marriage of sorts, but it was still overwhelming. She had only met the man just a few hours ago after all.

"My husband is now Haruno Naruto... and he kissed me," she giggled quietly, almost feeling deliriously happy to be a married woman. The ceremony had been quick and informal, but a wedding was a wedding. And Naruto had taken the opportunity to shed his Uchiha name, taking Sakura's family name instead of her taking his. They were both still registered under the Uchiha clan, but he no longer had to bear their name.

"Is it possible to fall in love with your husband _after_ you've married him?" she wondered happily as she enjoyed the feeling of the relaxing warm water of the bath. She was pretty sure the warm and fuzzy feeling in her heart wasn't because of the bath water though.

When she got out of the bath, she quickly dried herself off and slipped on the new yukata that he had bought for her. She had worn Wind Country clothes for so long that she had forgotten what it felt like to wear traditional Fire Country clothes. It was a beautiful white and pink yukata with a cherry blossom motif, almost too beautiful (and expensive) to use as sleepwear, but Naruto had insisted on it.

She admired herself in the mirror for a moment before deciding to show Naruto. "H-h-h-how does it look?" she asked nervously, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Immediately, his jaw dropped. He had only seen her in her ninja gear before, so seeing her in a yukata had caused his eyes to go wide in shock. "You look incredible," he grinned when he had finally managed to pull his jaw back up into place.

"Th-thank you," she smiled bashfully, eyeing the wedding band that he too wore on his hand with glee.

"I set up a futon for you in the guestroom if you're tired," he said, having trouble tearing his eyes off of her.

"Guestroom?" she blinked in surprise, almost immediately shattering the newlywed atmosphere. Weren't they supposed to be married?

"This marriage is only for appearances after all," he chuckled sheepishly. "You probably have someone you love back in Wind Country, right? Sasuke perhaps?"

"No!" she exclaimed, almost a little too forcefully. "I mean... no, I don't have anyone like that back in Wind Country..." It made her a little sad that he still viewed this marriage as if it were an undercover mission or something.

"That's good to know. Then... would you like to sleep in the same room with me?" he asked jokingly.

"I..." her heart raced and her cheeks burned at the thought of sharing a room with her new husband. "I wouldn't mind..." she squeaked in a soft voice.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Separate futons of course," she quickly added, not wanting to seem too easy. "I don't think I'm ready for... well... you know..."

"Ne, Sakura... I've been wondering this for a while now, but..." he murmured as he put an arm around her slim waist and caressed her cheek with his hand, the smooth metal of his wedding band coming in contact with her skin causing her to shiver in delight. "Even though this wedding was supposed to be just for appearances... have you fallen in love with me for real? Because I've fallen in love with you..."

Sakura could only nod because he had already captured her lips with his, rendering her unable to speak. It was nothing like the quick and chaste kiss that they had shared during their wedding ceremony. It was love, no longer restrained by pretenses.

"Naruto..." she moaned softly, her hot breath still intermingling with his even after their lips had parted. "I love you..."

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:**Authored by Digifruit


	3. Heaven and Hell

**Code Sharingan**

A NaruSaku story

Chapter 3: Heaven and Hell

The guards of Konoha were used to seeing many visitors during the Chunin exams. So the appearance of two women who were purposefully marching towards them didn't surprise them in the slightest. No what surprised them was when the regal blond woman in the green jacket marched past them without so much as a glance in their direction or even acknowledging their request for her identification. The short haired brunette in her wake followed dutifully at her side while apologizing to the guards at the same time.

"Hey stop!! You can't just enter Konoha without identification!!" he sputtered out only to be ignored as the women continued up the street. He quickly leapt into the path of the blond woman and grabbed her arm before straightening up and glaring with the authority of his station.

The woman's honey colored eyes flashed for a moment. It would be the last thing he would see as her fist suddenly collided with his jaw with a bone cracking sound. The sight of their captains body sailing the length of Konoha stunned the guards, before they could react though they were stopped by a brunette woman with red eyes. "That would not be wise." She said in a voice like silk sliding over steel.

"But Yuuhi-san she can't just…" he was interrupted as Kurenai Yuuhi turned her scarlet eyes on the young Chunin. "That Is Tsunade of the legendary Sannin and her apprentice. She has special dispensation by the emperor to be here. And setting aside the fact that she can take care of herself, and attempt to harm her would arouse the anger of Naruto-sama."

That was all the guards needed to hear. Mention of the so called third most powerful shinobi in the empire sent a icy chill down their spines and they quickly found other things to do as Kurenai vanished in a swirl of leaves.

-ooOoo-

"Thanks for your assistance Kurenai." The blond spoke to the corner of the building.

"It was my pleasure Tsuande-sama." Kurenai responded evenly "I must admit I'm surprised to see you here though. Last time we heard you were seen running around wave country."

"I heard my godson was getting married and decided to meet the bride." She responded barely slowing down as Kurenai smoothly joined her in step while smiling and nodding at Shizune who was trailing behind them carrying their luggage. Behind them was TonTon Tsunades beloved pet pig. "I absolutely had to meet the woman who could lock him down."

Kurenai nodded in response. "She was part of an assassination attempt by Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently Naruto caught her and decided to keep her. Or she decided to stay rumors are rampant on both sides. All anyone knows is they were married within twenty four hours of the incedent."

Tsunade's eyes widened momentarily, though she didn't respond except to nod in confirmation of the information as she marched towards her godsons home. Now she was definitely going to meet this woman.

"I have to go now my team is waiting for me. It was good to see you again Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san" Kurenai bowed to them then vanished in another swirl of leaves. Tsunade continued to walk and a familiar orange painted door came into view.

-ooOoo-

_"Naruto..." she moaned softly, her hot breath still intermingling with his even after their lips had parted. "I love you..."_

Sakura was in heaven as she recalled the kiss that had followed her confession. It amazed her that while she was in the middle of a nest of her enemies she could clearly say that she was in heaven. A pair of strong hands soft as a babies but as firm as steel were slowly and gently massaging up and down her back. She could feel the small pulses of chakra he was using to smooth her chakra flow and ease her sore muscles from their training session.

"How do you do that every time…?" she mumble softly into the pillow to be answered by a soft chuckling as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the neck before moving his massage to her legs.

"It's not that difficult actually." A fully evolved Sharingan can see the chakra flow of a person. Not with the same accuracy of the Byakugan but close enough." He explained softly before kissing the back of her neck again causing a shudder of pleasure to run down her spine. A thought hit her and she turned over on her back before reaching up and caressing his whisker marked cheeks. Her emerald eyes looked into his crimson ones as the three tomoe spun briefly.

"I wish I could see your true eyes." She sighed softly before her eyes rested on the whisker like marks on his cheeks as she caressed them softly. For a second Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated she could feel an enormous build up of chakra as he focused the staggering power at his command. When he was done he opened his eyes and she gasped softly. For a brief moment his eyes were a startlingly deep, and rich Sapphire blue, a blue as bright and all encompassing as the sky above. She was entranced and mesmerized as she seemed to float in the depths of those blue skies with a bright yellow sun overhead. Safe and comfortable was how Sakura felt at that moment, embraced in a warm cloud as she floated through the sky. But alas it was not to last. The sunset and the illusion became night as the sharingan reappeared. For a brief moment Sakura was saddened at the loss of that blue heaven. Then she felt rage flash through her. If she ever had reason to despise the Uchiha before she had just gotten a bigger reason. Any empire that could so callously take way eyes as kind and as loving as those deserved to fall.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan" he stumbled over his apology as he saw the rage flash through her emerald eyes. "Please don't be mad…" he seemed to be upset but he was surprised when she sat up and wrapped her arms around him hugging him close to her. She sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around her and for a moment she luxuriated in the arms which had made her feel safer then she ever had before.

"They're beautiful eyes." She whispered into his shoulder as a tear slipped from her eye. She gasped softly as he tracked its course with his lips before moaning softly as he captured her lips with his.

For a moment she was lost in a heaven as beautiful as the one she'd seen in his eyes. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and a deeper heat rise up in her belly and chest. It was a dangerous heat, a heat fed by passion and one that could burn her if she wasn't careful. But she felt she would gladly endure it to be in his arms right now. Sakura suddenly felt very possessive of the young blond man holding her and kissing her deeply and passionately. As his tongue engaged in a passionate tango with hers she felt herself pulling him down onto the futon she was sitting on. His body seemed to mold to hers as if it were designed to fit with her own like two pieces of a puzzle. The soft gasps and moans coming from her body as he touched and caressed her seemed to push him further and further towards the edge of pleasure. But just as it seemed they would slip over that edge and consummate their marriage in a way she was suddenly very desirous of; a feminine voice filled with strength and good humor interrupted them.

"Well not the best timing but the look on your faces makes up for not being invited to the wedding."

Sakura gasped and yanked the towel she had been using up to cover her naked body before taking in the appearance of the person standing in the doorway. She was about her height with long blond hair in two pigtails down her back. A pair of Honey colored eyes beneath a curious diamond shaped mark on her forehead gazed at the two and a smirk crossed a set of red lips.

"Baa-Chan!!" Naruto barked excitedly before rushing over and embracing the blond woman in a crushing hug.

"How are you brat?" She spoke softly while returning the hug.

"I'm great!!" he chirped excitedly "But I'm not important when did you get in? is Shizune-neechan with you? How long are you staying this time?" Sakura watched fascinated as she dressed herself in her pink yukata. She had never seen Naruto this animated before and it made her smile warmly. Moving up quietly Sakura stood nearby as Naruto suddenly turned from the woman and hugged her to him.

"Sakura-chan this is Tsunade Baa-chan! Baachan this is Sakura-chan my blushing beautiful bride!" he introduced the two with a smile that was too bright and warm not to be genuine.

"So this is the young woman who stole my godson's heart." She stated matter of factly eyeing her up and down with a critical eye. For a moment Sakura felt like crawling into a hole and curling up into a little ball. But she bravely stood her ground and returned the woman's potent glare with her own. For a moment Tsunade seemed to study her as if she were a very interesting species of bug before finally nodding almost imperceptibly as if she approved of what she had seen. Then it hit her. Tsunade, as in Senju, Tsunade of the legendary Sannin the most powerful and skilled medical ninja in the world was standing in front of her in the middle of Konohagakure. If Tsunade of the Sannin was a part of the Uchiha empire then they were all in big trouble especially if she had such an apparently strong connection to her Naruto. For a moment she stopped her introspection as to when she had started thinking of the blond holding her affectionately at his side as hers as she heard a soft chuckling and a mischievous snickering coming from the two in front of her.

"What precisely is so funny?" Sakura asked with a hard edge to her voice as her right eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Nothing." Tsuande answered for her with that same knowing smirk on her face. "If the look on your face was any indication you were wondering about where my loyalties lie." She spoke casually causing Sakura's eyes to widen before she recomposed herself.

"Don't worry yourself." Tsunade spoke before Sakura could open her mouth to voice her concerns. "My loyalties lie with him and none else." She indicated the grinning blond at Sakura's side. "And since you seem to have a hold on his heart they now lie with you as well." She gave a genuine smile to them both.

'Thank you Tsunade-sama." She said softly while bowing respectfully a move which drew another snicker from Naruto.

"What ? What's so funny?" she asked him. He shook his head and continued to chuckle.

"It's just funny seeing you act all respectful towards her." He snickered. "She's just my baa-chan" he offered at her incredulous look.

"Naruto!!" show some respect, she's one of the legendary three…" Sakura started only to have Tsunade laugh out loud at the scene before her. One of the most powerful shinobi in the elemental nations cowering as he was berated by a pink haired genin. If she didn't know they had only been married for a couple of days she would have thought they had been married for years.

"Yep." She snorted in laughter before continuing. "You're married all right."

Both teens turned cherry red before laughing nervously though Tsunade noted that they didn't separate from each other though in spite of their embarrassment. Tsuande sat down as a dark haired young woman came in and smiled at Naruto and her before being engulfed in a big hug by Naruto.

"Shizune-neechan!!" he exclaimed happily. "Hello Naruto-kun." Her soft voice responded happily. Sakura was about to say something when a light grunting at her feet caught her attention. Looking down she caught sight of a small pink pig wearing a red coat and a pearl necklace. Reaching down she scratched the little one between the ears earning a happy squeal from it.

"Hey TonTon!" he greeted the small pig. "See Sakura-chan toldja you'd make new friends around here easy!" he smiled that wide grin at her that had her smiling along with him. Before he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her neck as Shizune took a seat next to her mistress who had deposited herself on a nearby couch.

"So before I interrupted were you too about to begin the honeymoon? Or have you already done so?" she winked at them. Sakura blushed as pink as her hair while Naruto only scratched the back of his head while chuckling.

"I was just giving Sakura-chan a massage we've been training hard." He explained with a smile.

"Really…" she smirked "Well then why don't you show me what you've learned young lady. And well see whether your worth my godsons time." Her voice was still happy but now held an edge of steel to it. Both Naruto and Sakura stared open mouthed in shock but before Naruto could voice his defense of his newly beloved she spoke first. Her own voice edged with steel and her emerald eyes flashing in anticipation.

"It'll be my pleasure."

-ooOoo-

Sasuke Uchiha was in hell.

At least that's what he felt like as he woke up in the hospital bed. After all not only had he been hit by his clan's signature Jutsu. But the Jutsu had so much power behind it he had felt the heat searing his eyes behind his closed eyelids. He looked down and expected to be covered head to toe in bandages with his skin roasted off him. So he was surprised to find that he was only covered in a blanket with a few bandages here and there.

"Your finally awake I see Sasuke-san." A cheerful voice rung in his ears as a beautiful face with clear teal eyes and long platinum blond hair smiled down at him.

"Who are you?" he asked or at least tried to as instead of words his severely dried throat only managed a pained croaking and coughing. She seemed to understand though and propped his head up with one hand while giving him a drink with the other.

"I'm Ino. Yamanaka, Ino pleased to meet you." She smiled and it lit up the room he was in. "You're in my family's clinic on the border of the Fire country. You've been out for a couple of days now, your friends were getting worried." She explained with a smile. "Now hold on a moment and let me check you out."

Sasuke managed a choked protest as she lifted his shirt and started to run her hands over his chest and abdomen. His protests picked up in volume though when she pulled down his pants and then began to feel up and down his legs and groin area. Sasuke felt blood shooting to his face as she continued her ministrations before noting that her hands were glowing with a soft green glow as she worked.

"A-a Are you a medic nin?" he managed to sputter out surprised at his own sheepishness. Ino nodded as she finished looking him over professionally, before removing the dirty clothes she had taken off him and replacing them with a folded set of clean ones. Dumping the dirty ones in the hamper she stood back eyeing him appreciatively as if waiting for him to get dressed.

"Mmmm do you mind? Could you…" Sasuke let the implication hang in the air as she looked at him square in the eye and said in all seriousness "No I don't mind at all."

Sasuke nearly catapulted backwards in shock as her expressive lips parted in a brilliant smile and she laughed uproariously before being interrupted by a strong male voice.

"Now Ino that's not fair Sasuke's not used to you yet." Came the quiet yet happy voice of the one and only Copy ninja Kakashi Hatake.

Ino stuck her tongue out at him before pulling out the clipboard behind her back and making a few notations on it. "Fine, fine I'm going." She snorted "Just don't stay too long he needs to rest for a little longer." She explained before turning away and walking out the door. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her shapely derriere as it left the room before finally he shook himself free and took in the sight of his sensei.

"Where are the others? Are they ok?" he asked him quickly.

"Yes, yes everyone's fine a few minor injuries but mostly just their prides." He answered with seemingly not a care in the world.

"So Sakura escaped that guy Naruto then?" he asked only to get a chill down his spine as Kakahsi looked him in the eye with his one good one.

"She decided to stay in Konoha with Naruto. Apparently he's on our side."

Sasuke's enraged bellow of "WHAT!!!" echoed throughout the hospital.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: **Authored by Catsi563


	4. Troublesome Blondes

**Code Sharingan**

A NaruSaku story

Chapter 4: Troublesome Blondes

* * *

Standing across from one of the legendary Sannin it would be perfectly logical to feel fear. So it made perfect sense why Sakura's knees were knocking as Tsunade's honey brown eyes narrowed at her.

"So are you ready?" Tsunade asked her with that infuriating smirk on her face.

For a moment she didn't respond, the terror of realizing that she a lowly genin was about to challenge one of the legendary Sannin caused the fear to nearly overwhelmed her. Then she looked to her left and she locked eyes with Naruto who was standing near Shizune with a worried expression on his face. He looked terrified for her but he smiled and gave her a small nod of approval. At that small gesture though Sakura felt her heart grow light as a feather and fill to bursting with courage. She also noted that her knees had stopped shaking.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." She spoke and her voice was clear and confident.

She took up a fighting stance while she adjusted the shoulders of the long red cape Naruto had given her as a wedding present. It was a custom made coat with white cherry blossom embroidery on the bottom of the sleeves and hem. On the back though was the one thing that made the whole coat one of the most precious possessions she had ever received from anyone. The white circle of the Haruno clan boldly emblazoned on the back. When Naruto had presented it to her she had nearly fainted on the spot then she had tackled him and nearly squeezed the life out of him while hugging him. Afterwards the kiss she had laid on him left him with a goofy dazed expression that still made her laugh. It was a simple and sweet gesture that not only buoyed her faltering confidence but cemented her decision to stay and marry him in the first place. If she'd ever needed any more proof of whose side he was on this cape was it.

Tsunade noticed her regained confidence too and her smirk grew predatory. She'd test this girl seriously in a couple of ways, and if she proved inadequate, well then Tsunade knew of other attempted marriages to Naruto that she had put a halt too personally. Holding up one finger she looked Sakura in the eye and smiled wickedly at Sakura's raised eye brow.

"One finger." She smiled as Naruto and Shizune both groaned "That's all I'm gonna need to win."

Sakura's right eyebrow twitched dangerously at the apparent disrespect Tsunade held for her. "**SHANNARO!! We'll kick this bitch's ass for this!!" **Her Inner persona howled vengefully.

Channeling Chakra to her feet Sakura shot off like a bullet a red and pink blur in motion. Tsunade's eyes widened as she was surprised at the speed of the young lady closing in on her with a lighting fast punch. Still fast as it was Tsuande was faster. She sidestepped the wicked right cross and deflected it with her finger. As the finger ran down Sakura's outstretched arm, Tsunade scanned the roseate haired young woman's chakra system, and was stunned at what she found.

"_She has near perfect chakra control, even better than Ino's. Hell it's even better than mine."_ She thought quickly before having to duck as Sakura used the momentum of her missed punch along with her natural flexibility, to twist herself into a wicked fast series of spinning roundhouse kicks one of which passed so close to Tsunade's nose that she could see the grass on the bottom of the girl's boots. Ducking under the last one The Slug queen lashed out with her finger and caused the red headband holding Sakura's Hitai-Ate on to go flying into the air. As Sakura's long pink hair flared out in the wind her eyes widened as Tsunade appeared in front of her with her finger cocked.

"_Oh crap…!"_ Was the last thought to run through the Rosette's mind before the finger flick delivered by Tsunade sent her tumbling head over heels along the ground. Stars were flashing through her vision as she tried desperately to clear it, but before she could do more her headband landed with a clang in front of her. The stunned thought running through her mind was _"All of that with a flick to the head?"_

"Hey girl!! Before you pass out just tell me what in the hell makes you think your even remotely special enough for my godson?" the sneer in Tsunade's voice was biting causing Naruto and Shizune to both stare in shock. Naruto moved to protest and defend his wife of all of three days but was stopped when Sakura pushed herself to her feet and glared up at Tsunade with a pair of emerald eyes all but glowing with their intensity.

"Because!" She snarled bringing her hands up in front of her. "Having someone like him that will love me unconditionally, and whom I can love unconditionally in return is one of my fondest dreams. Naruto is the most special and beautiful person I have known in my life and I WILL stand by his side no matter what!!" she shouted defiantly.

Tsunade's eyes flew open in shock as the words of the young pink haired woman in front of her echoed the dreams she had once had with someone special so long ago. Seeing her stunned expression Sakura leapt at the opening like a panther.

The thought raced through her mind "_She let her guard down! I've got to take advantage now! Now love we'll see if that training you've given me has paid off."_

Naruto saw what she was doing and his smile of approval gave her a huge shot of courage. In between her hands a howl of chakra formed combined with the sound of roaring water. Naruto hadn't been lying when he said they had been training hard. Thanks to her perfect control; she had mastered the first stage of this technique "Rotation" in a half hour. The second step "Power" had taken the better part of a day even with her control but with Naruto's constant encouragement she had done it even though it had proven the most challenging. The final stage "Control" had taken most of the day as well, especially with her combining her water affinity with the final technique. It was unfinished but still potent and she was going to use it now. The brilliant sphere of pure blue energy mixed with the white caps of water shot off a misty spray as it rotated and churned in between her hands.

"Sakura Typhoon!!" She shouted as she shot forward using her control to channel chakra to her feet for an additional boost of speed. She was about to drive the technique full force into the Sannin's gut when Tsunade lashed downwards with her finger causing a lighting shaped fissure to split the ground with an ear shattering roar. Sakura yelped as her foot got caught in the fissure and she pitched forward. The Suiton-Rasengan smashed into the ground with the sound of a wave hitting the shore causing the earth to explode further and depositing Sakura into a pile of mud face first. However Tsunade didn't escape unscathed either as the second part of the potent jutsu took effect. All the water compressed into that tight rotating ball suddenly was projected forward and by pure dumb luck caught the Slug queen right in the face knocking her on her rather attractive keister.

For a moment the two women sat there staring at each other, before Sakura her face and pink hair covered in mud pouted as she looked at the Sannin who sat in the mud with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"So do I pass?"

The laughter that followed was amplified as Naruto finally released the anxiety that had been eating away at his gut as his two most precious people duked it out with each other. The laughter escalated as when Naruto tried to pull Sakura up she got a wicked grin on her face and pulled him down to face plant in the mud with her. Tonton joined them splashing happily through the mud puddle and squealing gleefully as she did.

-ooOoo-

Two hours later as Sakura was taking a shower Naruto and Tsuande were talking to each other quietly.

"So what do you really think of her Baachan?" Naruto looked at her with a soft smile on his face as a pink vision was dancing through his head.

"She's beautiful that's for sure." Tsuande responded quietly "She's strong too; I thought for sure I'd knocked her out when I hit her in the head. But she got right back up again, just like someone else I know." She chided him softly while he chuckled at the memory of his first meeting with his godmother at the age of ten.

"So you approve?" he asked with something resembling hope in his voice.

"Yes brat…" She sighed exasperatedly though there was a warm smile on her face at the time. "I approve of your choice of bride though I am a little worried about the timing and quickness of it all."

"Meh don't worry Baa-Chan…" he hugged his godmother tight and she returned it "I'm in love with her. I knew it the moment she charged me in the Hokage's mansion." He pulled back as did Tsunade to see her looking at him quizzically. "I knew I couldn't hurt her, and that if she asked me I'd kill for her, hell I'd die for her."

"Then…" she began but he interrupted "Why didn't I fight like she asked me?" he hesitated a moment then looked up his eyes bright despite being the accursed sharingan. "Because if I did she would be alone and I didn't even know her name." he smiled genuinely and she smiled back as they both resumed looking out the window. Neither noticed a head of long pink hair with tears in her emerald eyes and a bright smile on her face as she closed the bathroom door behind them.

-ooOoo-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE STAYED!!" Sasuke Uchiha yelled at his Sensei and the man who had personally taught him everything he knew. "Is she insane?!! They'll kill her!!" he roared.

"Sasuke! Calm down now." Kakashi's voice was quiet as ever but conveyed the message very quickly by simply altering the tone of his voice slightly. Sasuke slumped in the chair by his hospital bed just as the door opened and his other teammate Hinata, as well as Neji, and Ten-Ten and Shikamaru all entered.

"Ano Sasuke-kun." Hinata's quiet voice reached out to sooth his agitated nerves. "Were glad you're ok."

He grunted in acknowledgement before looking her and the others over. All of them seemed just fine and he looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"Ino-chan's a very skilled medic-nin." He replied evenly, and Sasuke noted without his ever present book in hand. That alone told Sasuke that Kakashi was serious and he needed to listen. Inwardly though he was boiling with rage and suspicion. Why had Sakura stayed? Had she betrayed them all? Had she been killed? That guy Naruto he had Itachi-oniisan's eyes fully evolved. Had he used them to force her to stay behind? So many questions and he needed answers now.

He felt Hinata's gentle touch as she reached down and helped him slide back into bed. He gave her what amounted to a grateful smile coming from him before looking back at Kakashi. He trusted a grand total of eleven people if the truth were to be known. And six of them were in his room right now, and one, one was currently in Konoha in the middle of a nest of vipers.

"Shikamaru; what happened? Why did Sakura betray us?" his voice was cold causing Hinata to gasp out loud.

"She didn't." His own reply was equally cold in return. "It was troublesome but I think she actually liked that guy Naruto."

"And your sure he wasn't controlling her with the Sharingan?" he asked. But this time it was Hinata that answered him.

"No Sasuke-kun he wasn't controlling her Neji-Neesan and I had the Byakugan activated and he wasn't using any genjutsu." She explained in her normally quiet voice. He believed her because she was Hinata and Hinata was simply not a person to lie or leave a friend behind, still he looked to Neji for confirmation and received it in the form of a small nod. He and the Hyuuga prodigy didn't normally get along so well but he trusted Neji as a rival as much as anything.

"Well it's not like she fell in love with him so why did she stay?" he grumbled only to receive doubtful looks which had his eyes widening and his jaw dropping.

"She seemed quite taken with him and protective of him for some reason." Neji replied at his stunned look.

"Well at any rate she's safe for now. That Naruto guy is incredibly strong…"Shikamaru began only to be interrupted as Sasuke snorted.

"Please He couldn't even keep Sakura from distracting him long enough to stop me..."

This time it was Shikamaru's snort that interrupted him in mid sentence. "Your kidding right Gaara was watching the whole thing. He let you go Uchiha." Shikamru snarked at him. "He's the one who used that Katon jutsu on you if he hadn't we'd have never been able to find you. And he caught Ten-Ten's Sniper Kunai like it was moving in slow motion."

That last caused Sasuke's jaw to hit the floor completely. "You're lying!" he stared hard at Shikamaru as if to will the Nara scion to tell the truth. But Shikamaru never faltered under the intense scrutiny. Ten-Ten's small of nod of confirmation nearly sent him into shock again. He'd been there for the test of the rail gun seen it's effects; HELL his Lighting element had been the one to power the first few shots while Ten-Ten developed her own affinity. But for someone to have caught a supersonic projectile like it was nothing was so insane as to cause his mind to begin shutting down.

"W-w- what do we do now? It's impossible to get past that one guy much less Tobi…" his voice was shaking with the rest of him but he managed to steady himself as Hinata put a tentative yet reassuring hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her genuinely in that moment. In many ways Hinata was the heart of their team, its quiet conscience and strength, the inner voice which kept both him and Sakura honest and on the road to their goal of taking down the Empire without falling to the road of revenge.

Before he could contemplate further a loud voice promptly interrupted as Ino shooed them out and double checked that he hadn't aggravated any of his injuries or worse. Then with the admonition to stay in bed or she'd tie him too it, she turned and left him to his thoughts. Those thoughts though turned dark as he had the image of Sakura his teammate—and though he wouldn't admit it his friend—at the mercy of a monster with his brother's eyes.

-ooOoo-

Sakura screamed as Naruto was showing no mercy to her. He was using the most diabolical torture on her anyone could use.

He was tickling her.

"Naruto!! Stop it!!" she managed to gasp out between fits of laughter. He persisted for only a moment more before pulling her close to him and stilling her struggles with as long and as deep a kiss as he had ever given her.

"Hmmmmm" she hummed softly as he broke the kiss for air "What was that for? You're in awful y playful mood today." She giggled slightly before noticing his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I have to go on an errand for his highness." Naruto spat the last word like it was a curse.

Noticing her face falling and the frown on her face he quickly moved to reassure her though. "It's nothing to worry about Sakura-chan just a quick trip to wave country. I need to see Iruka Sensei and Anko-Neechan his wife who are governing there for me. "He smiled genuinely at her reassuring her.

"Are they Uchiha?" she asked only to be taken aback as Naruto snorted while laughing at the absurd notion.

"Naaah…" he snickered. "Iruka Sensei was my first teacher. And Anko-neechan was one of my protectors and teachers when I was younger." He leaned in conspiratorially and whispered softly for her to hear. "Anko-neechan despises the Uchiha and she makes sure to screw them any chance she gets." He winked at her and she smiled back before kissing him deeply causing a tingling sensation to roll down both their spines.

As they broke and Sakura snuggled into him she mumbled comfortably about accompanying him which caused him to chuckle happily.

"I know you want to, but Baachan wants you to learn some stuff from her, probably boring medical books or something like that." he scrunched up his nose adorably at her. "Besides the Anbu are suspicious enough about you as it is. As long as I'm around or Baachan's around they won't touch you, so I'd rather you stay safe."

He looked down to see if she'd heard him then smiled warmly as she seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms. Leaning down he kissed her gently on her forehead before whispering softly to her sleeping form.

"I love you Sakura-chan. I swear I'll always protect you."

-ooOoo-

Naruto leapt through the trees at a non-hurried pace which is to say that he was covering huge amounts of ground in mere moments. The truth was with his mastered wind element he could put on bursts of speed which would make the cheetahs of the northern Suna savannahs look like snails.

Finally he arrived at his destination near the wave country. Walking up to the small house he reached up to knock on the door then suddenly blurred and vanished as the door was peppered with shuriken made of solid crystal. Within a split second he was on the roof where he lashed out his hand and stood still pointing his hand at a tree nearby. For a moment nothing happened then the trees leaves fell from it as if blown in a strong wind and the top part of the trunk slid off and fell towards the ground to reveal a woman with purple eyes and black hair.

"You could have just asked who it was Gurren." Naruto smirked at her

"Not really." She replied before shattering into small pieces of crystal and reappearing next to him on the roof.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her coolly.

"Fine for now; the supplies from Tazuna-san have been helpful thanks for that." She replied looking tired.

"How's Yukimaru?" he asked his voice a little softer now.

"Why not ask him yourself?" she replied evenly gesturing to the house. "He's inside, I think he misses you." She smirked at him though it was strained. These two hadn't really gotten along with each other ever since Naruto had slaughtered Orochimaru so many years ago. Still Naruto had saved her life and given her a new purpose so she supposed she owed him.

"I cant I have to get back soon I just needed to check on Iruka sensei and Anko-Neechan to make sure they're doing ok governing Wave. You know doing my duty as a loyal Uchiha." He practically spat the name like a curse.

"Dammit!! Why don't you do something about them then!" she snarled at him only to be quieted by his Sharingan as hit spun like a shuriken in flight.

"Don't you think I want too!?" He snarled pulling down the collar of his jacket revealing the seal around his neck." You know what type of monster they can turn me into if I don't obey them thanks to this!"

"I still say you're using it as an excuse to avoid killing anyone. You were always too soft…" she sneered at him.

"Well my being soft saved you ass didn't it?" he smiled at her though it was a pleasant one. She didn't reply instead looking out over the lake they were living near for the last 2 years.

"You have to move Yukimaru immediately." He spoke clearly but with a hint of sadness in his usually bright voice.

"What!! Why?!!" she protested only to be silenced by a wave of his hand.

"The Amateratsu are coming for him. Or they will be soon." He answered her coolly mentioning the black vested Anbu that were one of the three elite squads tasked as the personal guard of the Hokage himself. The red vested Tsukyomi—Genjutsu specialist—and white vested Susanno—protection specialists—were the other two. "They're going to take him and extract the Sanbi from him."

"They can't!! He'll die!!" She snarled at him the jade crystal blade she favored manifesting on her arm.

"No he won't not if I have anything to say about it but we have to be smart about it." He answered her coolly. "I learned their plan earlier this week just after the assassination attempts at the Chunin exams. The Bijuu are all accounted for now either sealed in the Statue of Tobi's or in a Jinchuriki." He explained.

"Fugaku wants to remove them all from their current hosts and seal them in fresh infants. Each infant will then be raised and trained virtually from birth as a living extension of the Hokage's will. A new Red Dawn they'll be nine of them and the group will be named Akatsuki."

"He's already begun the plan." he explained at her horrified look. "He intends to send Tobi to Iwa to try and force their surrender early so he can get the Yonbi, and I'm sure he means to send me to Kumo to take out the Nibi and Hachibi. After that he'll take the Ichibi and Sanbi and with the rest already sealed he'll have them all."

Gurren was horrified at the mere prospect. "Now listen I have an idea but I need you to move Yukimaru and do it fast."Get him to Suna. I know the Ichibi is there and together they might be able to hold off Konoha if they come for them."

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "There isn't any time for this. The Amateratsu will be here soon." He handed her a scroll with a special seal on it. "Take this and give it to the Suna guards. Now leave and don't bother packing." He commanded and she hesitated for a second as if thinking of arguing further but rapidly changed her mind when she saw his eyes all but glowing red.

Naruto watched as she ran inside gathered up Yukimaru who looked like he'd been sleeping and rushed off with him on her back. He didn't worry too much about her since he knew that she could handle herself nicely. All she'd need would be a head start and he could give that to her easily. First he created a pair of Kagebushin and henged them into the pair before sending them North West towards Kumo. Then he looked downwards before channeling his chakra into one of his Signature jutsu, and if the old pervert was to be believed probably the most powerful Jutsu in existence.

-ooOoo-

As the Amateratsu Anbu arrived on the scene they discovered nothing but a charred patch of ground that had been all but turned too glass. Their tracker quickly signaled that he had the pair moving towards Kumo and trying to use genjutsu to hide their tracks. This of course got a laugh out of them as they knew genjutsu was useless against the might of the Sharingan. Quickly they leapt off in pursuit of their quarry baying like hunting dogs as they caught the scent.

Smiling nicely Naruto whistled a happy tune as he knew he'd one upped the empire nicely and delayed their plans for a short time. Now he had to get back to Sakura-chan so he could hold his pink haired wife again. Also he needed to make sure Tsunade Baachan didn't turn her into a gambling, Sake addicted, crazy woman with monstrous strength like she was. Smiling brighter at the thought of his blushing bride he picked up the pace and was soon within sight of Konoha.

-ooOoo-

Shikamaru was a simple man. He's lazy they say, or not motivated, or he doesn't appreciate the value of hard work. But He knew they were all wrong. All his detractors saw was the cloud watching laziness. One person however saw beyond that, one person whom he hadn't been able to see in over two years now. A beautiful, and highly troublesome Blond who was now animatedly and happily chatting away at him as she dragged him too and fro shopping her life away while she chatted about all sorts of things that he found too troublesome to really listen too.

It was endearing in a way how the two of them had been childhood friends, and then separated by the invasion, then reunited in Suna, before being separated again as Ino had left to join her father before being taken on as an apprentice by the Legendary Sannin Tsunade herself.

"_How troublesome…"_ He muttered softly to himself as Ino squealed gleefully as she rushed to try on a tight purple dress that did all the right things to her figure in all the right places, and caused his body to react in all the right ways at all the wrong times. That would make four troublesome blondes in his life now.

There was Ino of course, and her Master Tsunade, and Temari, and now there was this Blond guy Naruto. Something about the name seemed familiar, as well as the face even with those odd whisker marks. Something he'd read somewhere in an intelligence briefing or a conversation overheard between his father and Kakashi. He couldn't quite place it but for some reason he trusted the blond shinobi. It was instinctive like he was just someone Shikamaru felt he could trust without it being too troublesome. He wondered if things were different if he and Naruto would have been friends like he was with Choji and Ino.

Speaking of Ino she was now stomping her foot in a huff because he was thinking instead of listening to her. He thought quickly about his options at that moment. He could listen to Ino berate him, ignore her and possibly be beaten within an inch of his life by her incredible strength. Or he could take a considerably more interesting option to shut her up.

He chose option three.

Walking up to her he looked her in the eyes and spoke in a calm clear voice. "Ino… Shut up."

He then took advantage of her gaping surprised mouth to kiss her as long and deep and passionately as he could. His tongue wrapping around hers as he explored her mouth which was now emitting soft moaning sounds. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few short moments. He released her and began to walk back to the hotel so he could have dinner and check in with the rest of his team. He smirked as Ino fell into step beside him with a dazed expression on her face as if she were trying to wrap her brain around what had just occurred. She was so quiet the whole way back that she never noticed when Shikamaru took the rest of her bags from her.

-ooOoo-

Back in Konoha Naruto had just opened the door to his home.

"Sakura-chan? Baachan? I'm home!" he called out. No one answered him so he figured that maybe they were out at the training field. After all Tsunade-Baachan had said something about accepting Sakura as her new apprentice something Sakura had gleefully accepted. Naruto didn't know why she'd want to honestly. I mean sure Baachan was strong, heck she was the strongest Kunoichi he knew and believe it he knew a few. But Sakura was already one of the strongest he'd ever met. He shrugged and started cooking dinner so he'd have it ready for her when she got back. After all if there was one thing he was good at it was cooking.

Actually there were multiple things he was good at thanks to Itachi's implanted last gift to him. In many ways he thought Itachi's sharingan was the only thing keeping them from extracting the Kyuubi already. He remembered Itachis last words to him the night he had given his sharingan to him the night of the coup.

"_Remember me Naruto-Kun. Remember my Sacrifice for one day you must save Konoha from itself." He whispered to the small boy standing protectively in the arms of Mitoko Uchiha._

"_Protect Sasuke, Naruto-Kun he won't understand..." He had spoken again in the quiet calm voice before the blood had come up from his chest into his mouth. No one else had heard his last words but Naruto had._

"_Good bye… little brother"_

Naruto sighed sadly then deciding he didn't want to be sad right now. Not with Sakura-chan soon to come home to him. No he needed to be happy so he could see the smile that had enchanted him. Sitting down at the Piano in his home he cracked his knuckles and began to belt out the keys in a quick rapid fire series of notes in a song filled with hope about a beautiful dancer in a music box and the joy she brought to all who listened to her.

"I'll remember Itachi-Oniisan. I'll save Konoha and protect Sasuke for you. And I will protect Sakura-chan with all my heart."

As he finished the song he whirled around at the sound of clapping the sight of which caused a brilliant smile to light up his face and dispelled all his dark thoughts immediately.

"Naruto!!" she chirped before leaping into his arms and kissing him long and lovingly. "You're home!" she whispered to him while leaning her forehead on his.

He chucked briefly then whispered softly "Yeah; I'm home."

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: **Authored by Catsi563


	5. Fight and Flight

**Code Sharingan**

A NaruSaku story

Chapter 5: Fight and Flight

* * *

Gurren cursed inwardly as a flash in her peripheral vision showed that her pursuers had survived her crystal mirror trap—probably due to their accursed sharingan—and resumed the chase. She cursed her luck and did her best to speed up, even with the weight of Yukimaru on her back clutching tightly to her for dear life.

Naruto had successfully diverted the original pursuit away northward from her that much she was certain. Meanwhile she had taken a hurried if more circular course to Suna by going south and westward into the one place the Uchiha would never think to look for her; into the very heart of Konoha itself. She figured correctly that if she skirted the village proper she and Yukimaru could avoid the patrols, and take a nice easy trip to Suna; but as was its want, fate had other plans for her.

She had decided to take a brief rest so they could eat and Yukimaru could relieve himself. As they entered the clearing she had chosen, they had walked straight into a full platoon of twenty leaf ninja led by an ANBU squad. The shocked look on the ANBU leaders face was frozen there as her jade crystal blade manifested with a flash and she decapitated him, and then used her crystal refraction clone technique to escape. But the accursed sharingan had enabled them to break the clones and they had leapt quickly to the chase.

She had set other traps as she ran, and guessed that she had taken five more out on top of their leader. That still left fourteen pursuing her all Chunin if she guessed right; and three ANBU. One black vested Amateratsu, one white vested Susanoo, and one red vested Tsukiyomi; all with the sharingan. All in all the worst possible combination of odds for her to face when she was forced to protect Yukimaru at the same time.

As a kunai whizzed past her close enough to cut some of her long purple hair and causing her to stumble. She contemplated for a moment—a brief shameful moment—of leaving her young charge to his fate and escaping on her own.

Her thought was broken though as a small voice cried out fearfully "I'm scared Kaa-san!!" and a pair of tiny hands gripped her tightly. Her heart suddenly shot into her throat and she quickly recovered her balance and shot forward with a renewed speed and vigor.

"_He called me mother!" _The thought raced through her mind burning itself into her brain like a hot brand. NO! she would not fail in this. She would protect him for all she was worth and woe to anyone that tried to harm him.

Quickly she went through a lightning fast series of one handed hand signs. As he landed on a branch she touched it with one finger channeling chakra into the branch, then she slapped her palm down in the same motion. "_There you bastards..." _She thought wickedly "_Let's see how you handle that!" _

Gurren raced ahead and tried to think of a strategy, any strategy that would give her an edge over those that chased her. Her thoughts was interrupted as she felt the crystal minefield she'd laid out snap into place and skewer two of those chasing her. The cries of shock were replaced with howls of fury, as they renewed their pursuit with vengeance on their minds and blood on their hands.

Gurren quickly snapped around in mid air and with a flourish used her crystal refraction jutsu to try and put some distance between them. Multiple projections of her and Yukimaru shot off in different directions. Her pursuers lost ground for a moment, but the sharingan proved equal to the task and they quickly made up the distance. Realizing that they would soon overtake her and overwhelm her with sheer numbers; she resolved to take as many of them with her as she could before she fell. Readying herself she raced on and for the first time in her life prayed for a miracle.

-ooOoo-

Shikamaru was praying for a miracle right at that very moment. It wasn't so much that he had to deal with his team or with the fact that ever since Sasuke's release from the hospital the lone Uchiha he trusted had been sulking and fuming over what he deemed his easy defeat. Nor even the fact that Ino—troublesome woman—had decided to accompany him on his journey to Suna; her admonishment that she had medical business there anyways being beside the point.

No he was worried about Sakura. She was a friend even though she could be as troublesome as Ino at times, but she was trustworthy and reliable. She was one of the few people who could even remotely challenge him in chess and even on occasion beat him. In that regard she was someone important to him, and heck even he'd admit he'd be interested in her if he wasn't already involved—troublesome—with Ino. It had been over two months since the failed assassination and they had all recovered from their injuries most especially Sasuke who had taken a severe beating from Tobi, and had needed the recovery time even with Ino's impressive medical skills. Two months and he hadn't been able to hear a single word that could assure him of Sakura's safety and well being.

The only assurance he had was that both Inoichi and Ino had vouched for Naruto. Ino had been the most shocked to hear of Sakura staying in Konoha. She and Sakura had just met and become friends less then a couple of months before the coup had happened. Their friendship had begun to help Sakura bloom from a shy little girl into a flower according to Ino, but with the evacuation to Suna and the chaos of the coup she had lost track of her.

Then there were the other members of his team; he took a brief moment as they rested in a small clearing near a stream to take in his teammates. Tenten, and Neji; if he had to describe Tenten he would describe her as akin to a Katana. A living weapon that was a work of art, as beautiful as it was lethal. But one that even in its sheath retained its cutting edge. For Neji; the first words that would come to his mind regarding the Stoic Hyuuga would be arrogant prick. But then he would remember how many times Neji had stood between them and disaster on missions, and he would change his description to one word; Reliable.

He also took a moment to study the others. Hinata Hyuuga; shy as a flower but she had a courage that was greater then even she realized. She too was worried about Sakura her teammate and friend, but she kept her worries hidden behind a mask of quiet concern and a vague smile she directed at him that seemed to say I know what you're thinking but I'm fine. Kakashi Hatake; a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, and shrouded in a puzzle that was as mysterious as the face he kept hidden behind his ever present mask. He could have had it easy in the Uchiha Empire with his transplanted sharingan, and his connection to Obito Uchiha his former teammate. But he had chosen to leave Konoha with the rest of the refugees and had never given a reason why. Still Shikamaru was glad he was on their side because his skills were second to none.

Lastly he took in the two who were most troublesome in his mind. Sasuke Uchiha, the son of the very emperor they were sworn to take down. Driven was the word that would come to mind when thinking of Sasuke. He was one of the most driven people he'd ever come across, almost to the point of obsession. Still he was one of their strongest shinobi, and if he fell who knew how badly things would go for them.

Thankfully he looked at the last person in their group. The one he was happiest—and the one he needed the most though he'd wouldn't admit it out loud--to be reunited , and the one who may have just saved the day for them all by returning Sasuke to full health. Ino was as beautiful as the flowers her family had cultivated, and now that he understood the depths of the training she'd undergone as lethal as the thorns of those self same flowers could be. Ino turned as she felt him looking at her; she raised a sculpted eye brow as if to say what? And he felt his stomach churn with a giddy feeling.

Unfortunately the thought of any further conversation he wanted to make was broken as two people crashed through the underbrush and into their midst. He saw a woman with purple hair and a green ninja outfit on twist in mid air and hug a small child to her chest as she crashed into the ground a kunai sticking into her leg at a bad angle meant that the wound had been responsible for her stumble.

Right behind her howling like a pack of blood mad demons were a group of at least a dozen Konoha shinobi including no less then three ANBU one of each type who were obviously in pursuit of the woman and child. The Black vested leader yelled out as he sighted the Suna shinobi "What's this more traitors?!! Kill them all!!"

Any further thoughts were interrupted as with a howl of rage and a shriek like a thousand birds crying out one of the Chunin was struck down by Sasuke's chidori. And almost immediately all hell broke loose.

Shikamaru only had time for one thought before he was caught up in a fight for his life. "_What a pain."_

_-_ooOoo-

"What a pain…" Sakura muttered to herself. She had thought she'd gotten past the dreams of the night her parents had died long ago. But for some reason ever since she had seen Naruto's blue eyes the dreams had started up again. Always the same every night, flashes of fire and the screams of her mother as she yelled to someone "_Save Sakura!! PLEASE!! Save my daughter!!" _And lastly before she would wake up in a cold sweat; a pair of sharingan eyes looking at her while she hid under the bed, and a hand that was held out to her that promised salvation.

She didn't remember much of that night really. She knew she had met a new friend not more then a couple months before. A girl named Ino who had given her a red ribbon for her hair; to show off her forehead. Then the Uchiha had launched their coup, and they were not discriminating in who they had to kill to secure the village. Her parents had been former shinobi who had retired to raise a family and a business. But when the fighting had escalated to full scale civil war within the walls of Konoha itself her family had been caught in the crossfire. Sakura shuddered as she could still remember the sounds of metal biting into flesh as she hid under her bed and her father tried desperately to give her and her mother time to escape. But no escape was to be had as Uchiha squads drunk on the slaughter had begun kicking down doors and dragging innocent people out into the streets. Anyone that fought back was killed and in some cases worse.

Sakura clutched her head, her fingers gripping through her mid-back length pink hair as her head began to hurt. Whenever she tried to remember that night beyond hiding under the bed she began to get a migraine as if something were blocking her memories. All she could remember after that was waking up in a caravan of refugees being carried on the back of Kakashi sensei. She had thrown question after question at him trying to find out what happened and where her mommy and daddy where but he had deflected the questions and simply said that he would be looking out for her from now on.

He had in his own way she supposed. It was like living with a crazy uncle who was never around, and except when you found dinner cooked and waiting for you or a chore done; you wouldn't know that he even lived there at all. Still he had begun to train her to be a shinobi. Though he had only started the training when she had answered his question of why she wanted to train with the answer "I want to get justice for my parents, and for all those who were hurt by the Uchiha."

He had looked at her for a moment seeming to look through her at one point before finally sighing softly and vanishing in a puff of smoke. He had begun her training the very next day and within a month she was in the Suna academy and excelling in all aspects of Shinobi training, her dedication never wavering once.

But that still didn't explain the dreams. The dream of her mothers frightened voice, and those sharingan eyes and that outstretched hand, and the feeling of safety she felt when looking into those eyes; eyes that had been responsible for destroying her entire world. Eyes; which now looked out on the world from the man she had taken as her husband; the man who now rolled over restlessly, and reached for her while mumbling sleepily at her absence.

"Sakura-chan wass appening, wher ar you? You'll be safe promised I'd protect you with my life." He mumbled before rolling on to his back and reaching for her. She smiled warmly her heart thundering in her chest at the love he had for her. She laid back down next to him and as his hands found her they pulled her too him and held her protectively to him.

"Shhhh…" she whispered into his ear a sound which seemed to soothe him. "I'm here love…" she thought a moment and smiled "I'm safe." She looked and smiled warmly as he seemed to settle down and go back to sleep with a warm expression on his face as he nuzzled into her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed softly before she allowed herself to drift off to sleep Naruto's arms wrapped around her giving her a feeling of safety and security like she had never known.

-ooOoo-

The next day dawned bright and early for her as she began the workout routine that she always did and added in the exercises that Tsunade-Shishou gave her as well. Sakura's mind still whirled at the speed with which events had proceeded since the failed assassination attempt. In two short months she had married the number three man in the Uchiha hierarchy, returned home to the very place she had sworn to bring down to obtain justice for her parents, and been taken under the tutelage of one of the legendary Sannin. The very woman who now stood off to the side watching her as she stood before the largest boulder Sakura had ever seen. Bloody cracks all over the boulder told the tale of how it had withstood the barrage of punches Sakura had thrown at it in her attempt to learn the monstrous Chakra enhanced strength the legendary Kunoichi was famous for and bloodied her knuckles with each attempt.

Now though today would be different. She had been practicing for a week straight, and today she would surprise her master and have a little surprise for Naruto when he returned from yet another trip he had to take to grass country. She paused a moment while she channeled her chakra into her fist and focused her mind. Then with a look of sheer determination her fist snapped downward and collided with the unyielding stone with an agonizing crack which caused her to drop to her knees while clutching her broken hand. Shizune made to go to her but Tsunade held out a hand stopping her.

"Again!" she spoke harshly causing Shizune to protest "But Lady Tsunade…" only for The Slug Sannin's glare to silence her. "Again Sakura!"

"H-Hai shishou…" she gritted out. The image of Naruto's blue eyes flashed into her mind and she grabbed onto the image with all her heart. Her hand glowed a bright green and she moaned softly and bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood but after a few seconds the regenerative technique had kicked in and she felt the broken bones snap back into place.

Finally she stood up and with a look of determination on her face reared back her fist channeling chakra into it. She held the position for a brief moment locking onto the image that always gave her strength. Naruto's smiling face, his passion as he kissed her, his happiness when he would see her. The promise he had made her to stand by her side as her husband.

"YAAAAAAAHH!!" she screamed as her fist flew forward. Both Shizune and Tsuande's eyes flew wide as with a thunderous crack the nearly ten foot in diameter boulder exploded into gravel which pelted the two who shielded their eyes for a moment before looking back at the panting pink haired girl who had caused the explosion.

'A-A-Amazing!" Shizune was stunned, Sakura had just accomplished in two months what even her master had never done; not even Ino had learned that explosive strength that fast.

"Well done Sakura." Tsunade said proudly while taking her bloodied and bruised hand in her own and finishing the hasty healing job she had begun.

"Thank you shishou…" she gritted out through the pain of her hand bones being reset again.

"I think that's enough for today." Tsunade spoke softly and reassuringly "Head home and rest now. Also study those new scrolls I left you on poisons. I'll be testing you tomorrow."

"Hai-Shishou!" she chirped out smartly before turning and walking away towards her home.

Outwardly she looked calm but inwardly her spirits were soaring. She was so busy thinking of how proud Naruto would be—"_**and how scared**_" her rarely heard from inner persona reminded her with a giggle—of her that she didn't notice the person she walked around the corner and right into. The woman and Sakura threw a jumbled series of apologies before laughing at the silliness of the situation. Sakura took in the woman's looks. She was a beautiful Uchiha woman with a proud countenance, a sharp nose and eyes which oddly caused her to think she looked very much like Sasuke. Her long midnight black hair hung too her mid back in a relaxed and casual style, and she wore comfortable clothes loose but stylish given the warm weather.

"Please forgive me" Sakura apologized only for the older woman to wave her off.

"No, no please the fault was mine I had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The other woman apologized in return.

Any further discourse was interrupted as with a rush six masked ANBU appeared surrounding them with weapons drawn. Sakura quickly stepped in front of the other woman and pushed her behind her to protect her. In doing so though she missed the woman's shrewd look and mysterious smile.

"How dare you accost the Empress!" one of them barked out at her harshly causing Sakura's eyes to widen involuntarily before looking over her shoulder at the woman behind her who smiled and nodded apologetically.

"Please forgive me Uchiha-Sama" Sakura quickly bowed and apologized while her stomach twisted into knots. The Empress; the very woman whose husband she had come to assassinate; Sasuke's mother Uchiha, Mikoto.

"You will come with us now Haruno." The ANBU spoke and she could hear the sneer in his voice, they knew Naruto wasn't here and wouldn't be back until later that night. She was surprised though to hear a feminine voice speak up behind her and feel a gentle hand settle on her shoulder.

"No she will not." Mikoto's voice was quiet but it carried both the weight of her position and her inner strength behind it. "This young woman was not at fault; I was and she shall not be punished for my own clumsiness."

"Thank you Uchiha-sama…" Sakura whispered quietly still shaken by the revelation of the woman's identity and her close call with the Uchiha ANBU. One of them made a move to protest but was silenced and this time Sakura felt the force of the Uchiha Matriarch's glare as she turned it full force upon what Sakura realized with a start must be her bodyguard. For a moment the ANBU stood quietly and Sakura began to sweat as she felt them glare at her full force, but then the pressure lessened and the ANBU quickly vanished leaving Sakura with only the comforting presence of The Uchiha Matriarch behind her. Sakura turned to her but before she could ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue Mikoto spoke first in that quiet yet reassuring voice.

"Please forgive them Sakura-san. They are just over protective of me" she said and gave Sakura a warm smile. "How…?" But Mikoto seemed to read her mind and spoke again.

"Who else could you be dear?" she laughed soft and easily and it instantly put her at ease. "Naruto-kun speaks of nothing else when he meets with us during the day. All day it's Sakura this, and Sakura that, Sakura said this and Sakura's so beautiful." And Mikoto again laughed though this time it was at the face of the young Kunoichi in front of her who was turning bright red both in embarrassment and surprise that her husband of two months spoke so highly of her; before she could shrink into the ground though Mikoto again spoke to her.

"We have been insisting that Naruto bring you over for dinner to officially introduce you to the clan and allow us to add you to our family; but Naruto has been reluctant. I think he wishes to keep you to himself." She chided her softly with that same warm smile. "Now that I have met you though I insist you must come for dinner tonight bring Naruto-kun and bring Tsunade-dono with you please." She smiled but her eyes seemed to say that she would not be taking no for an answer and wasn't above using her position to get her way in this matter.

"Hai Uchiha-sama…" she began only to have Mikoto cut her off. "Please Sakura-san you're family now so call me Lady Mikoto." She smiled warmly and again her eyes seemed to say she would not take no for an answer.

Sakura smiled back and responded in kind "Hai Lady Mikoto I will. Naruto and I would be happy to attend dinner with you tonight." She smiled back and stood straight and proud in the Uchiha Matriarch's presence.

"Very good; we look forward to seeing you tonight than, until then Lady Sakura." Mikoto seemed to nod in approval and smiled back at her before turning and walking away leaving Sakura gaping at her back as she smiled warmly and nodded in greeting at other people she came across.

"Wait till Naruto hears this…" she shook her head and made her way home to rest up and begin her studies. As she did she wondered how her friends were doing and if they were well.

-ooOoo-

Shikamaru cursed silently as they weren't doing very well. One Uchiha was bad enough but an even dozen was a bad dream, and when three of them were ANBU Black ops one of each type it became a certifiable nightmare. After Sasuke struck down one of the Uchiha, Shikamaru snapped out an order to drop into a diamond defensive formation around the wounded woman and the child she clutched protectively to her breast. They had responded as Shinobi would even Sasuke as enraged as he was, had reacted instinctively to the tone of command in Shikamaru's normally lazy voice. Ino had given him a look of approval and a smile--that if he hadn't had his and his team's life on the line--would have made him feel like he could take on the whole Uchiha Empire on his own.

The woman they were protecting hadn't said anything but instead she'd adopted a meditative pose and with her hands in a ram seal had formed a geodesic dome of solid crystal that if he had to hazard a guess was as hard as diamond. How long it would stand was the question since she looked exhausted and was sweating profusely, and bleeding from several wounds.

Kakashi had leapt into the fray against the White vested Susanno. The defense specialist's abilities included multiple defensive jutsu including the ability to harden his skin to a consistency as hard as the crystal enclosing the woman and child. That the famed Copy Ninja had uncovered his Sharingan spoke to his opponents skills. The unveiling of the famed bloodline had caused the Uchiha to become enraged and they had redoubled their attacks on all of them. So far Kakashi had been forced to a standstill as any attack he made was deflected or simply bounced off his opponent however the ANBU couldn't seem to get an attack of his own off either as soon as the protection specialist would drop his defenses to attack Kakahsi would counter attack forcing him to defend again. Thus the two went back and forth with no seeming end in sight.

Neji had engaged the Black vested Amateratsu. The Hyuuga prodigy's gentle fist style had proven highly effective in the past, and again proved its worth as the Black vested assault specialist used numerous attack jutsu to lethal effect. Numerous fireballs, weapons, and the ever lethal Uchiha Interceptor style of martial arts that could overwhelm an opponent with sheer speed alone, clashed in a hard straight line with the soft flowing motions of the circular gentle fist style. So far Neji had been keeping ahead of the furious assault with a simple side steps and soft blocks and deflections. But his infuriated opponent was not without skill and Neji was hard pressed all the same as he suddenly had to rely on the vaunted heavenly spin ultimate defense to save himself from a rain of shuriken that closed on him like a swarm of angry hornets.

Sasuke was engaged in a furious battle with the most dangerous of the lot the red vested Tsukiyomi. The red vested ANBU were masters of genjutsu and concealment. They were silent killers who used illusion and stealth to great effect especially with the Sharingan to reinforce it. Sasuke's only advantage was his own advanced Sharingan which countered most of the illusions his opponent threw his way, and his speed which enabled him to keep the Elite shinobi on his toes, but it was clear the Sasuke was on the receiving end this time. His opponent was canny and seemed to have Sasuke's number; he used a number of smaller genjutsu to cover his attacks which forced Sasuke into a purely defensive mode. Sasuke was a primarily offensive fighter, and it was finding it difficult to counter each attack. He was already bleeding from several smaller wounds, though in a testament to his own genius his opponent's blood also coated the ground.

Ino had found herself engaged with a big bear of a Chunin and if Shikamaru wasn't keeping three of them at bay with his kagemane he'd have been awed by the skill she was showing. It was like she was dancing more than fighting. She moved with the grace of a willow in the wind, bending and flexing and shifting ever so subtly as if she were lighter than air causing her opponent to miss her constantly with the over large battle Axe he was trying to cleave her in half with. Shikamaru felt his heart nearly drop into his feet when it seemed like he had finally succeeded only to discover that she had used a substitution at the last instance to reappear behind him and nearly take his head off with a punch that splintered a tree like it was made of paper. The arrogant smirk on his ugly face was wiped off in that instance at the realization of what she could do to him and re doubled his efforts to kill her.

Hinata had been assaulted by two of them like a pair of hyenas, laughing maniacally while attacking what they assumed to be the weakest of the group. Had they known better, they would have never gone near the shy Hyuuga heiress. Once lacking in confidence and seeming to shrink into the wall at the mere thought of conversation with anyone, Hinata had embraced her teammates like a family and had pushed herself to improve so she could protect them. Neji's instruction had not only helped her improve her skills, but had also helped clear some of the conflict between them, and thus between the branch and main households.

Now Hinata's eyes narrowed and she activated her Byakugan, and then with a single hand thrust ended the life of one of her attacker before he even realized she had moved. Her other shocked opponent had nearly died on the spot, and only a last second dodge saved his life. He had quickly reengaged her at range forcing her into a defensive stance from which she patiently waited to strike. Her natural flexibility proved to be the key for her, as she was able to easily dodge and flex out of the way of attacks that Neji though he was stronger than her would not have been able to avoid. Her counter attacks would also come at odd angles, and she had rapidly forced her opponent into a stalemate.

Tenten quickly found herself moving through the trees as she was hard pressed by two of them. However ever armed with more weapons than most armies carried the two Uchiha had found that getting near her to kill her was the equivalent of getting near an extremely lethal and razor sharp porcupine. One that lashed out with a storm of shuriken, kunai, and senbon at every angle under the sun, and even worse laced some of them with poison, or explosive traps. Tenten they found also had a nasty habit of leaving traps in her wake; cleverly disguised traps that finally worked when a log that one of the two thought was a simple replacement turned out to be loaded with foot long spikes which spat out and impaled her leaving her dead. Her partner yowled in rage and redoubled his efforts to kill his girlfriend's killer.

The odds against them had been drastically cut when Shikamaru had in the wake of Sasuke's killing of the first Chunin; nailed three of them with a rapid fire Kagemane that missed the rest as they dodged the tendrils of shadow that sought to ensnare them. He would have kept trying but one of the three had tried to use the sharingan on him and he found himself engaged in a mental battle of wits with a superb opponent. The two were trading move and counter move in their mindscape as each replaced the themselves with mental kawarimi's and clones as they engaged in a rapid fire series of moves. Chess pieces flew across the board in his mind as Shikamaru played the game of his life in order to outmaneuver his opponent and maintain the stalemate until one of his teammates could come to his aid. What made matters tougher for him though was that while the other two he had snared weren't as advanced with the sharingan as the third was, they still must have had some training with its use and they began to use it on him. So Shikamaru rapidly found himself in a three way battle in which he had to multi-task like never before.

All told the odds were stacked against them and all of them even Neji who was as stoic as always were breathing hard. Shikamaru hoped for a break but unfortunately his hopes were dashed as with a shout another four man cell of Uchiha including a Jonin—most likely one of the patrols he reasoned—had joined the fray. The four leapt into different parts of the fight and they all soon found themselves hard pressed by the fresh opponents.

"Damn…!" Shikamaru cursed out loud. He really wished at that moment that Gaara and Temari and Kankuro hadn't left early for Suna to report back on the failure of the assassination. He could really use Gaara, and Kankuro's ability to engage multiple opponents right now. That or reinforcements.

Reinforcements though were a pipe dream as he knew they were on their own. The woman cocooned in the crystal shield seemed disinclined to help, and unless a miracle happened soon they would start to fall one by one. His concentration slipped for a second as Ino suddenly took a shuriken to the calf and yelped in pain as she stumbled painfully seeming to twist her ankle as she went down.

"Ino!!" he shouted in concern only to feel a tug on the shadow hold he had on the three as it loosened ever so briefly. The three of them managed to get an arm free long enough to hurl kunai at him. His eyes widened as the lethal projectiles flew straight and true towards him. He managed to regain control enough to bind them again and use his shadow weave to pluck two of them out of the air. But the third slipped though, and he knew he couldn't dodge it without letting the shadow hold go which would free all three of them to attack. Quietly he smirked and waited for the end to come as a reflection flashed in the blade.

**To be continued**


	6. Formation! KibaShinoCho!

**Code Sharingan**

A NaruSaku Story

Chapter 6: Formation! Shino-Kiba-Cho!

* * *

The loud clang of metal on metal caused Shikamaru to open his eyes wide in surprise. The sight that greeted his returned vision almost caused him to doubt his sanity.

"Great block Shino!" The boisterous and familiar voice sounded next to him as a large firm hand helped him off his butt and too his feet.

"Choji?" he asked as he took in the large Akimichi before him as if trying to decide whether he was still in a genjutsu or not.

"Of course Shikamaru, it's great to see you again." A wide smile and an amused chuckle preceded a clap on the back that nearly caused him to face plant on the ground.

Shikamaru took a brief moment to take in his rescuers appearances. Choji was there of course, and the years had been kind to him; his red almost Samurai like armor, did little to hide the sheer mass of muscle his childhood friend possessed. He'd also grown his hair out longer somewhat in the style of his dad Choza, whom Shikamaru remembered seeing in one of his father's old photos. To his left crouched on what had to be the largest white canine he'd ever seen was a smirking Inuzuka in all black. And in front of him in a green hooded coat with an oddly shaped bag on his back had to have been the forenamed Shino; The flash of a metal forearm guard under his coat sleeve showed how he'd blocked the kunai, and if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him the bugs slipping in and out of his coat showed that he had to be an Aburame.

"We'll have time for introductions later." Shino's voice was a lot like Kakashi's voice; quiet making you almost have to strain to hear him, and calm showing barely any hint of emotion or distress whatsoever.

"He's right Choji!" The Inuzuka barked like his families name sake. "Come on guys lets show these losers why Team 10 is the best team in Konoha! Let's take em down Akamaru! Formation Kiba-Shino-Cho! Let's Rock!" Kiba roared, the large white dog barking in concert.

While Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the noisy Inuzuka's boisterous attitude, he had to admire their efficiency and enthusiasm; especially Choji's. Choji leapt forward and with the expansion and swing of a log sized fist sent the battle axe wielding Chunin who had been pressing Ino scrambling backwards. Ino took the brief reprieve to get to safety—enabling him to let loose the breath he'd been subconsciously holding—and start healing herself. Kiba and Akamaru had leapt into pursuit of the fresh patrol they'd encountered—going to support the others if he guessed right—while Shino had engaged the three he'd been struggling with, by driving them away from him with his Kikaichu bugs. That left him with a brief moment to catch his breath and begin to reassess his options. Quickly he did a mental breakdown of the odds against them factoring in Choji's team and their potential strengths and weaknesses, he also calculated the X-factor of Choji's possible team leader as it was likely he or she was around as well, a slight shimmer in the absolute edge of his peripheral vision heading in Sasuke's general direction seemed to support that conclusion. Concealing himself amongst the trees branches he started looking for a way to interject himself into the battle's his friends were facing at the opportune time.

-ooOoo-

For Hinata fighting was something she truly hated. A gentle soul from birth, she had been thought too kind hearted to be the clan heir, or even a Shinobi for that matter. While she had worked hard to improve it was always in the back of her mind that her little sister Hanabi would more likely take her place. It was only after the Uchiha coup that Hinata had found new inspiration in the form of her cousin Neji, and her teammate Sakura.

The revelations of the truth of the death of his Father—Her Uncle—had healed the rift between her Father and Neji and given them some closure. Thus Hiashi had taken Neji under his wing and began training him intensively. Hinata had felt left behind until she met Sakura. Upon seeing the Rosette haired Kunoichi training as intensely as she could Hinata felt some sympathy for her. One day when Sakura had broken down crying from frustration and the pain of losing her parents, Hinata had gone to comfort her in a—Shocking for her—display of courage and empathy. After letting Sakura cry on her shoulder, and buying her, a drink of cool tea in the shade of one of the Sand villages cafes the two had become friends and Hinata had heard Sakura's story.

Her confidence boosted by Sakura's determination and her own words of encouragement; a renewed Hinata had confronted her father and declared her intent to become stronger for her clan and family. Shocked at her outburst, but with a hint of admiration for his cousin's courage Neji had stepped forward and declared that he would help her in this goal. Hiashi had quietly looked at her with an utterly neutral expression on his face before nodding in assent. He had said nothing more, instead simply going back to his work as if the whole incident had not occurred, but to this day Hinata thought, and Neji Insisted that there had been a small but proud smile on Hiashi's face after they left.

Months of intensive training, tear jerking, and painful bitter hard work had ensued. But with the constant encouragement of Sakura and Neji she had persevered, and soon stood tall as a proud Shinobi. Her Father had said little to her during this time, but when she had in private presented her Hitae-ate to him, he had shocked her by pulling her close to him in a warm embrace, and saying the words which caused her to finally break down crying like a baby into his robes, while clutching onto him for dear life. _"I am so very proud of you; my daughter."_

Those words had stayed with her every day, and she attacked her duties with a renewed vigor and enthusiasm which surprised her erstwhile new teammates. Both Sasuke and Sakura were used to a shy demure little girl who had to be coaxed forward to even say hello. While she had never let go of her shyness it wasn't as painful as before and so she was able to be more expressive with her teammates, and it was this new outgoingness that had enabled her to befriend someone who everyone told her would be the death of her.

Gaara of the Sand.

A monster they whispered, Stay away, don't play with him. He kills people. She heard the whispers, and even her father seemed somewhat put-off by the young redhead. But Hinata was someone who could not do so. She believed in the inherent goodness of all people, and she would not leave someone to suffer in loneliness when she could act. Thusly she had screwed up her flagging courage and approached him with the intent to talk and listen.

The first encounter had not gone well, and Neji had had to save her from an angered Gaara and the virtual Sandstorm that the young boy had whipped up when she had accidently surprised him. Still this had not discouraged her, and she had insisted to both Neji and her Father that she had not needed the Byakugan to see in his eyes the scared and lonely child that was within, the little boy crying out for a friend, for someone; anyone to recognize his existence. They had shaken their heads but seeing the courage and determination in her eyes had relented,—very reluctantly, and with the caveat that Neji be nearby when she next met the red head.—and let her do as she willed.

Thus armed with her convictions she had approached him again this time not saying anything except hello, and leaving him a snack. The expected tantrum had not materialized and Hinata had sat there watching him eat the offered ice cream with no complaints or even thanks. This pattern had continued for a month with Hinata saying hello and bringing Gaara a snack or some tea, and then sitting quietly while watching him eat or drink before he would leave with no further word. Finally a breakthrough occurred when a peeved Sakura in one of her more bold moods, had given the red head-of whom she was scared to death of- an earful about his lack of manners. A shaken and somewhat contrite Gaara the very next day had whispered a quiet thank you to her while leaving her a cool drink of water after she was done training. This was the beginning of a strange friendship which had many in the Sand village shaking their heads at this new odd couple. But the more she persevered the more Gaara began to come out of the shell of sand he had wrapped himself in, the armor that protected and isolated him as effectively as any shield.

A strange relationship which had left her red faced more then once as Gaara's older brother and sister, as well as Sakura had been relentless in their teasing of her,—none of them would dare try teasing Gaara—about her new boyfriend. While she insisted no such relationship was happening she did privately wonder to Sakura on one occasion whether it would be possible. Any possibility though would have to wait as the War with the Uchiha Empire had expanded and soon they were all on a war footing. The missions had come fast and heavy and with Sasuke's superb skills, and her and Sakura's determination and hard work, lead by Kakashi's quiet wisdom and leadership they had become Suna's finest Shinobi team outside of Gaara, and Shikamaru's teams.

They had fought hard to maintain Suna's independence while simultaneously stymieing the Uchiha Empires plans as much as possible. Things were touch and go though as the Uchiha were skilled and had a large numerical advantage that was only barely offset by the Suna Shinobi's stronger skills and by the rugged terrain of The Land of Winds. The savannahs and deserts crossing the land provided a natural barrier for them. Ironically the exodus of Leaf shinobi because of the Uchiha's extreme methods and iron fisted tyranny had only served to invigorate and improve the skills of the Suna Shinobi, and thus the war had remained stalemated.

And this was how Hyuuga, Hinata found herself fighting for her life against an Uchiha whose hyena like cackling was beginning to grate on her nerves. While she had managed to push her opponent into a stalemate, he had proven irritably capable of staying out of reach of her hands which were her deadliest weapons. She had the technique she needed to defeat him but it required her to get close and her opponent seemed inclined to stay away from her. She flexed and danced nimbly out of the way as a series of fireballs rained down upon her position, and then yelped in pain as a blur shot past her and her blood spilled on the ground from a cut on her back.

"Like it you little Hyuuga Bitch?" he sneered at her from a tree well out of arms reach. "That's my special speed technique. I move in and cut away at my opponent until they're ripe for the kill!" he finished his speech with that hyena like cackle that she was rapidly growing to hate. He blurred again before she could set herself and she was forced to one knee as a cut on her leg opened up.

"I'm gonna enjoy slicing you to ribbons for killing my twin brother!" he shouted before blurring past her twice more and twice more she bled from cuts on her cheek and her chest.

Gritting her teeth she stood and began to rapidly shift her position hoping to keep her opponent confused and off her. "_I can't keep up with my Byakugan."_ She thought inwardly _"how is he moving so fast?" _She dodged sideways again only to yelp in pain as another cut slashed across her back. She tried to follow his progress with the Byakugan but every time he moved he seemed to blur and get out of focus. It was just as a new cut caused her to drop to one knee again that she felt a soft voice whisper in her mind as much as her ear.

"_He's like a hyena; a carrion eater. He and his brother always have been that way. Wait for him to come to you."_ The soft voice comforted her like her mothers voice would.

And it was in this instance that she felt like a veil had been lifted off of her eyes. _"A genjutsu!"_ she realized. The Sharingan was the key to his attack. He would use the Sharingan to mesmerize his opponent just slightly in order to delay their reactions. As a side effect he would appear much faster then he actually was. She decided to test the theory. This time she steeled herself, and watched as he leapt at her only this time he didn't blur like before. Hinata could feel the intrusion of foreign chakra but in that moment something seemed to wrap around her like her mothers arms would, and pushed the chakra back. She was able to barely avoid the attack getting only a minor cut on her left arm this time.

"_I can see!" _She thought in triumph. _"I can see you now!"_ Running through a series of hand signs she focused all of her chakra in her hands and feet and readied herself.

"Don't bother!" he cackled "You're already dead!" he howled as he flew at her only to yelp in shock this time as she sidestepped him and pushed him with her arms which allowed his momentum to continue slamming him back first into a tree where he lay stunned for a moment.

It was a moment he would not get back. As his vision cleared he saw Hinata with her arms crossed, and her hands curled as if they were claws. His Sharingan eyes widened as the chakra flowing from her became visible and a roaring golden maned Lion appeared as she spoke in a soft voice.

"**Shinsei Naru Kageno**!" Hinata intoned the name of her most powerful technique; Divine Shadow Lions Claws. Before he could move she stepped in and slashed her hand down across his chest, and then followed it up with another slash from her other hand. Lastly she reared back and thrust her hand forward and raked it downwards from the top of his head to his crotch. For a moment they stood locked wide Sharingan eye to fierce Byakugan eye. Then he burst into laughter as she turned and began to walk away from him.

"Was that it? AHAHAHAHAH!" he howled manically she hadn't even touched him with her three attacks. "So much for the grand Hyuuga clan!" he roared in great mirth.

Raising his kunai he got ready to stab her in the back for being foolish enough to turn his back on him while he still lived. At least that was the idea. As he tried to move his body felt odd, and his eyes widened again as he suddenly realized what had happened. He tried to scream his defiance and hate to her but could only manage a small cackle before suddenly his world exploded in brilliant red pain and fire, and then went black and cold.

Hinata walked away, and did not turn around. She neither needed nor wanted to see what happened next. It was her most powerful technique, and she was loath to use it. So she didn't look back and deactivated her Byakugan just as Gaara who had been with her the first time she had used it had instructed her to do.

"_A gentle soul like yours shouldn't have to see the same blood I do…"_ He had told her quietly while comforting her in the wake of her first kill.

Behind her a low cackle made its way down her spine before she heard the tree splinter as four large claw marks appeared from left to right, then four more appeared from right to left, and finally four more appeared running down the trunk As if a Giant Lion had raked its claws down the trunk. Her opponent's chakra exploded from him and ignited as if it were oil struck with a torch. An agonized howl followed by the dull thud of his lifeless body collapsing on the ground was all the confirmation she needed to know that he was dead.

"I have to get back to help the others…!" She began only to feel dizziness as her body responded to the blood loss from the profusely bleeding cuts across her body. As she looked up through her hazy vision she saw the last thing she wanted to see, Three Uchiha Chunin standing over her with devilish smiles.

Her last thought before losing consciousness was _"I- I'm sorry my friends, please be safe…"_

_-_ooOoo_-_

To Inuzuka, Kiba fighting was as much fun as taking Akamaru for a walk. Which is to say it was a blast every time, the adrenaline and fast pace appealed to the primal wolf inside of him and he relished the experience every opportunity that came.

He especially relished the opportunity when he could direct his aggression towards the Uchiha Empire. He hadn't liked them before the coup finding them to be an arrogant and aloof clan, but in the wake of the coup he found them all but unbearable. They walked along like they were kings of the earth and woe be to anyone who got in their way or who didn't have their precious sharingan. To the Uchiha there were Uchiha, and then there were the lesser people, and to a pack based person like Kiba this simply wasn't acceptable. Of course he could understand the need for an Alpha in any pack, but as much as his clan had animal traits they were human too, and desired to be treated like anyone else in that regard.

So when the Uchiha started treating them like whipped dogs to throw away at their leisure in their wars of expansion. Kiba took it personally, and so did his entire family. This is how he now found himself fighting for his life against an Uchiha Jonin with a glee that could only be described as insane by any who didn't know him.

"Give it up Mutt!" Snarled the Jonin whose name he neither knew nor cared to know "Treacherous dogs who bite their masters get put down, and believe me your family will suffer for this!" he threatened him.

Bad move.

Threats to Kiba's family and by proxy those he considered family always enraged him to a level that couldn't be described. Putting his hands in the dog seal he snarled like his namesake and was matched in the intensity of his anger by his partner who let his own displeasure be known at this person who would threaten his partner and master.

"Let's kill this guy Akamaru!" He barked "**Ninja Art! Man-Beast mimicry**!" he roared.

The activation of that jutsu caused a marked change in the young man. His canines and other teeth lengthened and sharpened. His hair grew spiky and wilder, and his fingernails extended and sharpened into razor edged claws as sharp as any Kunai.

But Kiba wasn't finished there as he barked again. "**Ninja Art! Beast Clone!" **

An explosion of smoke revealed two Kibas crounching side by side as Akamaru obeyed his master's command and transformed. Together like this the pair could perform amazing combinations and made them a deadly duo to fight.

The Jonin seemed unimpressed and let fly with his clan's signature Fireball at the duo. The impressive sized blast seemed to work as the pair was seemingly consumed. "Filthy dogs, that'll teach you to bite the hand that feeds you." Is what he wanted to say; but instead he was forced to dodge as a pair of blurs moving at breakneck speed nearly tore his throat out, and eviscerated him in the same moment. The blurs resolved themselves into an unsigned Kiba and Akamaru who laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"That's all you've got?" one of the Kibas laughed mockingly. "If that's the case then the Uchiha must have lowered their standards!"

"Time to end this! **Ninja Art! Twin Fang Tornado!**" " He roared "Let's go Akamaru! The second Kiba barked in agreement before both launched themselves like twin mini-tornadoes at the shocked Jonin who had almost no time to react. The twin tornadoes slammed into him from both sides sending him flying through the air before coming back around and smashing into him again. Three more times they slammed into him launching him higher and higher each time before finally they drilled into him a fourth and final time, razor sharp claws combined with the incredible speed and rotation acted like twin drills. Three bodies landed on the ground but only one landed badly. The other two a large white dog, and a black clad smirking Inuzuka who laughed in exhilaration.

"What a loser." He laughed "Let's see Shino top that one." His boasting was interrupted by a snort from his partner. "What?" he snapped looking put out "We took down a Jonin that puts us ahead!" Akaamrus only response was to huff and turn and bark in the direction where Shino had last been seen heading.

"Yeah, yeah lets head off and see how he's doing!" he responded "And who knows maybe we'll run into some more Uchiha along the way." He smirked before leaping into the trees, Akamaru barked in the affirmative before leaping off to follow.

_-_ooOoo_-_

"Heheh! Look at what we have here guys." Okayaki a weasel faced Chunin with long spiky black hair sneered. The others had always hated his guts; he was a cruel and envious little snot who took a great deal of pleasure in human misery, and in using his skill at disguise to toy with peoples lives.

"Cant we just go now?" whined Houshoku a rotund but powerful Chunin known as much for his gluttonous appetite as his immense strength. "I'm hungry!"

"Would both of you shut up!" Tanran the tall lean chunin snapped as he laid covetous eyes upon the unconscious and bleeding Hyuuga girl in front of him. His mind was already coming up with numerous scenarios as to how he could profit from delivering a live Hyuuga to the Emperor.

"What are we waiting for then?" Okayaki snapped back "Why don't we just kill her then?" he sneered while twirling a kunai around.

"She looks dead already." Houshoku intoned dumbly while prodding the still girl with a sausage sized finger. He yelped as Tanran smacked him upside the head and snarled with venom.

"Leave her be you half-witted walking stomach." He glared at the rotund Chunin. "We need to hide her and attend to her wounds so she survives." He explained "If we deliver a live Hyuuga to the Emperor well be made Jonin in no time, not to mention we'll be rich as sin." He practically drooled at the thought of all the gold and wealth the Emperor would bestow upon him. He was even thinking of ways of getting his two imbecile teammates out of the way so he could take all the credit, when a low cold voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Not as long as I'm alive." The voice whispered seeming to come from nowhere and preceded a thrown Kunai which caused Tanran to instinctively snap his ultimate defense technique into place the thrown kunai clanging off his now stone hard skin. The clang of the ricocheting blade made the other two jump backwards as they turned around and around in an attempt to find the attacker.

"Come out you bastard!" Okayaki yelled to the trees that silently surrounded them. He was answered as Aburame, Shino leapt from behind a tree and landed near the fallen Hinata standing over her with a casualness that bespoke utter confidence.

"Shino; You bastard!" Okayaki snapped "What do you think you're doing?" he screamed at his former classmate.

"Protecting her, and stopping you." Was the quiet reply as Shino raised his arms allowing a small cloud of Kikaichu to swarm from each sleeve.

"Stopping us? What are you babbling about? You're supposed to be on our side Dammit!" Tanran snapped incredulously, even though the three of them stepped back from the small cloud of chakra eating insects.

"Incorrect." Shino replied in that same even tone which had always grated on their nerves. "I am on the side of Konoha, not the Uchiha Empire." He spoke evenly as the three Chunin moved into a circle around him.

"The Uchiha are Konoha you treacherous bastard…!" Tanran began but Shino interrupted him.

"No; they're not." He responded evenly causing the trio to bristle at his even tone which never wavered and yet seemed to mock them all at the same time. "The Uchiha are usurpers and tyrants and they will fall."

"So you want to fight huh?" Okayaki sneered as he got into a fighting stance. "That's fine by me; you could never beat any of us one on one in the academy loser." He snarled at him. "Now we outnumber you three to one; what makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Two reasons…" Shino responded casually holding up two fingers. "In the academy I was holding back my full abilities." He said dropping one finger.

"And two…" he took a moment to look at their arrogant faces while allowing just the smallest hint of a smile to appear, a gesture which caused all of them to step back terrified of the implications as he dropped the second finger. "…I'm the one who has you surrounded."

For a second the trio looked right and left but all they could see was Shino and the injured Hyuuga girl. No loud mouthed obnoxious Inuzuka, no fatty Akimichi and no Jonin sensei appeared suddenly. Confidence bolstered the three all laughed uproariously as they began to advance on the lone Aburame before them; circling like vultures approaching a fresh kill.

"HAH!" Okayaki barked "I knew you were bluffing you're all alone, and now were gonna make sure you die here!"

"That's where you're wrong." Shino spoke softly causing them to pause. He was about to say something more when a kunai slammed into his back.

Tanran smirked as he stabbed another one into the surprised Shino. "Surrounded or not even you can't survive this." he laughed cruelly. His laugh was interrupted as Shino looked over his shoulder and suddenly dissolved into a virtual swarm of kikaichu bugs.

"I hate repeating myself." Shino's voice sighed as it seemed to come from all around them. "I have you surrounded, just because my teammates aren't here doesn't mean that I am alone."

"I had you surrounded from the moment I threw that first kunai." He explained casually before continuing as his voice took on a cold and lethal tone. "Now I am going to kill you."

No more words were said as suddenly the small clearing they were in was drowned by the sound of the buzzing of hundreds of thousands of insects. The trees seemed to suddenly come apart into clouds of kikaichu bugs that swirled into a vast dark cloud that surrounded the trio. Even the body of the Hyuuga girl broke down into a swarm of bugs that joined with their brethren before the entire mass swallowed the terrified trio whole silencing their last horrified screams. When the cloud dispersed all that was left in the middle of a wide barren circle of dead trees and grass was Shino Aburame holding the injured body of Hyuuga Hinata who moaned slightly in shock and delirium.

"You're safe now." he reassured her as soothingly as he could just before a large white dog and its owner landed near him.

"Shino!" Kiba barked at him "We got ours; A Jonin too!" he laughed "How about you, how many did you get?"

"Three of them…" Shino replied evenly taking in his teammate who aside from the blood of his enemy and a couple of minor cuts and bruises seemed ok. "Team 7."

"Three of them!" Kiba barked in agitation. "Dammit and those three bastards on top of it!" "Now I'm behind again!" he whined "I'm gonna have to get back into the fight to catch up…" he began before taking in the burden in his teammates arms. "HEY! Who do we have here? Wow she's gorgeous…!" He moved right up and took a sniff with his hyper keen nose "… and she smells like a sunny day."

He gestured and Akamaru who was sniffing the unmoving Hinata licked her face as he tried to revive her in his own way. "Hehe; Akamaru likes her too." He opined "Here put her on his back, and we'll get her back to sensei and have her looked at."

Shino merely rolled his eyes but did as he was bade to and gently placed the wounded girl on the back of the massive canine who adjusted himself so she could lay more comfortably. Kiba was about to hop up behind her to carry her to their sensei when a female voice yelled out "No Hinata! You bastards are gonna pay!" preceded a virtual hornets swarm of shuriken and kunai which raced at them as an enraged bun haired girl leapt from the trees and attacked.

_-_ooOoo-

For TenTen life was good. She was being chased by an enraged Uchiha who was determined to kill her in revenge for her killing his partner and girlfriend, she was deep in enemy territory, on her own and separated from her teammates on a dangerous mission to return home. Hyper competitive as she was this was the life. Bouncing off a tree she took a drastic risk by engaging the Uchiha with a pair of whirling nunchuka. The spinning staves clashed against her opponents Kunai as he defended himself from the onslaught.

Enjoying the fight a little too thoroughly though almost cost her as she suddenly had to leap skywards to avoid an oversized fireball that left a swathe of burning destruction in its wake. She cursed herself for getting too cocky; Asuma and Neji would surely scold her for that. Her cheeks burned a little at the thought of her proud Hyuuga teammate but she quickly shook off the warm feeling and refocused herself on the fight. Her opponent was at least Jonin level and she was having difficulty engaging him at range as the thrice damned sharingan of his was keeping him a step ahead of her traps and weapons. Engaging him at close range even as skilled as she was; was asking for trouble given the sharingan's capabilities in that regard, and unlike his girlfriend he was unlikely to get overconfident as she had, and step into one of her traps willingly.

So what she needed was to adapt a dual strategy. Some way to keep him still long enough to pincushion him with a big attack that would finish him in one shot. Her keen tactical mind flashed through analyzing and discarding several options, and she finally settled on one she had hoped not to unveil unless she had no other option. Whipping out the specialized scroll which was a gift from her father she began the technique that would either gain her victory or end in her defeat.

"Another scroll?" her opponent sneered. "Forget it all the weapons in the world wont save you!" he snarled as she laid the scroll out and swiped a line of blood down it.

"I won't let you! **KATON! Gokakyu-No Jutsu!**" Shigo roared before unleashing another colossal fireball.

He saw his opponents eyes widen as she finished the last of the hand signs before slapping her hand down and calling out something which he couldn't hear over the roar of the flames as they impacted their target.

"Hah! That's for Kyoke; Burn you witch!" Shigo smirked only to hear a sound of deep rumbling laughter coming from the flames just before they dispersed.

His sharingan eyes widened as the flames revealed a large armored figure holding a shield and a spear. The wide shoulders covered in the armored plates of a full suit of Yoroi armor. But what threw him for a real loop was the face beneath the helmet. It wasn't a human face, but the face of a giant humanoid Panda bear. Standing tall and broad shouldered, and barrel chested, the Panda summons shrugged off the lingering flames and stared at him with a fearsome smile.

"An Uchiha huh?" the deep voice boomed merrily "Now that's a challenge TenTen!"

"Thanks Kuma, he was pressing me pretty good there." She responded still breathing heavily.

It had been a close call. She knew she didn't normally have the chakra reserves or knack for Ninjutsu to do the summoning technique for an animal summons. No one in her family ever really had. But when they had gained the Panda contract; her great grand father who had been a genius at seals and was responsible for the family's weapons techniques, had invented an ingenious solution. He had created a mini-contract which created a point of contact for the summoned animal to be summoned to, and simultaneously held the Chakra for the summons in specially written seals. A simple application of blood paid the sacrifice required and unlocked the scroll completing the jutsu. Thus was her family able to summon the Pandas which became the family's symbol, one few knew about. Wiping some sweat out of her eyes she stood up and pulled the larger scroll she carried off her back and laid it out flat.

"So what's the plan cub?" Kumas booming baritone asked. "He should be tough but together we can crush him!"

Tenten smiled as she addressed him "Can you hold him down for me Kuma? I can nail him with my Blade Kick if you can stop him from moving."

"Is that all…?" the Armored Panda seemed disappointed for a moment before another booming laugh echoed through the trees as he slammed his Spear into the ground butt first.

"HAH! Piece of cake Cub you just get ready to strike!" Kuma roared before charging off on all fours at the bewildered Uchiha who reacted by launching another series of fireballs at the oncoming Summons. Much to his dismay though the fireballs deflected or outright bounced off the Panda's armor, and a quick duck was the only thing that saved him from having his head torn off by a paw swipe.

"Quick on your feet aren't you?" Kuma sneered at his opponent. "But you wont escape me that easily." He roared.

A quick and brutal fight ensued as the Panda summons swiped repeatedly at the smaller, faster Uchiha who evaded the skull crushing blows launched at him with a desperation that was beginning to show on his face, as every counter Attack he tried seemed to just amuse the armored bear. Finally after a series of feints and counters he positioned himself and with a fast series of hand signs unleashed a jutsu.

"**Katon! Karyu Endan!" **He roared as he unleashed a torrent of fire in the shape of a dragons head. The dragon shaped gout of flame hotter then even the lava from a volcanos maw, engulfed the panda who roared in pain as the flames consumed him. Shigo Uchiha smiled in triumph before his eyes nearly leapt out of their sockets as the burning panda turned into a burning log.

"Substituion!" he yelped before a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and nearly crushed the life out of him. Those same arms suddenly stiffened and felt harder and tighter as the panda whispered in his ear with a deep malice.

"**Secret Panda technique; Iron Bear**." Kuma chuckled amusedly as he activated the ability that would turn him into a statue of pure hardened iron.

"NOW CUB!" he roared and Shigo struggling in the now literally Iron grip could only watch as TenTen finished a fast series of hand signs before leaping skyward. A puff of smoke and the clang of metal preceded a series of weapons which rose with her on strings of chakra which she then wove into a straight line. A literal tower of gleaming razor edged steel which was pointed right at him. Light as a feather TenTen landed on the very top weapon with her right foot behind her high over her head. At that moment Shigo knew he was a dead man.

"**Ninja Art! Blade Kick**!" TenTen shouted before snapping her right foot down at an angle which caught the very top sword on the butt of the hilt. The Blade fired off at incredible speeds and set off a chakra enhanced chain reaction which fired off the nearly one hundred other swords, short spears, maces, and other implements of death that were her stock and trade. All of them were fired in a laser sharp line that intersected exactly where she aimed them; only the fact that Kuma was in his Iron form saved him from being shredded by the rain of steel which slashed Shigo Uchiha to death and sent him to hell where Kyoke awaited him.

"HAH!" Kuma laughed deep and loud. "Now that was fun!"

"Thanks again for the help Kuma." She hopped up on the pandas broad shoulders and scratched his large round ears affectionately resulting in a purred chuckle.

"Next time done be such a stranger cub, its not often we get out for a good fight!" he smiled a broad smile full of sharp teeth before releasing himself back to the summons realm. TenTen smiled back and with a nod promised that she would do so. As she dispelled the seals on her weapons returning them to her scrolls she saw something that caused her to double take and sent a chill down her spine. It was a veritable cloud of writhing black, which bespoke a malevolence that raised an icy sweat on her brow, and sent a chill down her spine. She leapt to the trees and headed in the direction as fast as she could as she realized that the cloud was centered right over where Hinata had gone.

Leaping through the trees she put on as much speed as she could; trying to reach the area as quickly as possible. Hinata was in many ways like a little sister to her and she was very protective of the shy Hyuuga heiress. Landing on the edge of a clearing her worst fears were realized as she took in the sight of two men wearing Konoha headbands and a large white dog that were holding the still blood covered figure of Hinata. A bright red flash of rage clouded her vision as she leapt to attack and avenger her friend.

"No Hinata! You bastards are gonna pay!" she yelled furiously before unleashing a swarm of shuriken and kunai which the pair barely dodged.

Landing Tenten decided to finish these two up close and personal and summoned a large Iron Staff which she whirled over head before charging forward with a battle cry, and the intent of caving in the skulls of those who would hurt her friend. She was so enraged that she failed to heed the protestations of the two as the one with the coat moved in front of the black clad one who was holding Hinata and crossed his arms over his head in an effort to block her staff, an effort which would prove futile given her power and the weight of the staff which would surely crush him to jelly.

"You're dead!" she roared as the staff came hurtling down.

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
